In control
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Sequel to Impossible and Alison Angel. Don't read if you have not read the first stories. Warning Spanking See how Darla and Angel and the gang handle cases and their kids. What new adventures do they face with their kids? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Odd Girl out

In control

the sequel to the impossible.

DO NOT READ THIS IF U HAVE NOT READ THE PREQUEL.

Note: I changed the name of Angels daughter. It was Elizabeth but it is now Alison.

So the kids that are Darla's and Angels are Connor and Alison. And they are twins. But if you read the prequel then you know that. This is also going to have themes from Cyberbully and Odd girl out. If you have never seen those movies basically a girl gets bullied by her peers and her family helps her get through it.

Also this jumps right in I am not gonna explain how the last 15 years have gone or what has happened. I may mention details later on in the story but for now and Connor and Alison are 15 years old.

Warnings: Cussing and bullying but also spanking in later chapters.

Summary: Alison is being bullied at school but can she hide it from her family? Can the gang figure out what's going on before it's too late? Or will Alison's depression destroy her?

Also: Darla is in the story but in the beginning I'll say she is on a trip for some reason and she will return later in the story. Just letting you know cause it will be a while before I add her in.

Characters:

Alana: Daughter of Gunn and mother is Fred

Ava: daughter of Wesley and Illyria ( in this it was Faith that became Illyria not Fred)

Connor and Alison are the kids of Darla and Angel

Garret is Ava's older brother.

Mean girls:

Jessie

Paige

Jennifer (Jen)

and Stacie

Prolog:

When I was 14 I had to beg dad to let me go to school. At the time me and Connor and Alana and Ava and Garret had been home schooled all our lives. But I wanted to go to a real school with teachers and other kids my age. None of the others wanted to go. But I still begged dad and after talking about it for a while he agreed to let me go to high school next year. I thought I would have a blast. High school was the golden years. It was suppose to be the best years of your life. But I learned that for some people it is the worst time of your life. The first couple months was okay. I made friends with the popular girls. They loved me. Stacie was the one that liked me the most and she was the most popular girl in school. But then she got a huge crush on a guy and after talking to him I found out that he liked me. I wasn't interested but that's when things took a wrong turn.

Chapter one: Odd girl out.

I was on my way to the popular table where the rest of them were sitting and I noticed Toby talking to Stacie which didn't bother me. I was happy about it. Maybe me rejecting him made him want to hit on her. I sat down and things seemed normal until Toby left.

Stacie gave me a satisfied look and I smirked back at her as I started to eat.

"Do you know how many carbs are on your plate?" Paige asked.

"Oh come on there's not that much food on here. Its just a corn dog and mac and cheese and a soda.

Just cause your afraid to eat doesn't mean I have to be." I said with a laugh.

Stacie laughed too. "Yeah not everyone is as insecure as you are Paige. I mean it takes a lot of courage not to care what other people think of you." she said.

Well that sounded a little mean but I ignored it.

Paige looked hurt like she about to go cry.

I felt bad but I didn't say anything. I guess I didn't understand at that time that I should have said something. I didn't know what bullying was and so I didn't know it was wrong yet.

The next day Toby and Paige were arguing and I saw him slap her. I reacted on instinct and punched him. I was careful not to use all my strength. It did bloody his nose though.

"You bitch!" he snarled.

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself you jackass! Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled.

"Hey what's going on here?" Coach Car the gym teacher asked and then he saw Toby's bloody nose.

"Coach it's was all Alison sir! She slapped Paige and then punched me when I tried to stop her!" Toby said.

WHAT! that's funny cause I don't remember it happening like that! I thought but then the coach yelled at me.

"Okay Alison you stay right there! Paige, Toby you guys go to the nurse and I'll take her to the principles office." Coach said.

"But...Wait a minute!" I tried to defend myself but he cut me off "I don't wanna hear it. Tell it to the principle!" he said and took my arm and escorted me to Mr. Shane's office.

The coach made me wait outside while he told the principle what I had 'done' to the students and then he left and I was called in.

"Have a seat Miss Angel." he said and I sat down.

"Care to explain this?" he asked.

"Look what happened was that Toby slapped Paige and I walked in on it and I got mad that he hit her so I hit him. But I didn't hit Paige." I said.

"Even if that is true I can't allow you to get away with lashing out at another student for any reason. I'm going to have to call your father and tell him you bullied these students." he said and since I wasn't sure what bullying meant I said "yes sir." and then I went back to class.

At lunch I went to the popular table but Toby was sitting in my seat and Stacie gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry we're full today." Paige said with a smile.

I was a little hurt by that. Had they staged the fight to make me angry and get me in trouble? Why would they do that? I tried not to think to much as I found another seat but I could see them whispering to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When there are lots of people talking at once its hard for me to concentrate on what people are saying even with my advanced hearing.

While they went to take up their trays I heard Toby came by and said into my ear "Freak!" then walked away. That bugged me. Was he doing this just because I didn't like him the way he had liked me?

I went to class and tried to talk to Stacie but she ignored me. She got a text in class and then Jen got a text and then my phone vibrated too. I opened my phone and opened the message

Should a friend tell another friend when she's planning on getting fat? She is getting so porky! Poor Ali.-

I was stunned. I was NOT fat! I was in good shape and I did a lot more important things with my time then texting people. I helped saved the world like three times! And just because I ate real food didn't mean I was fat! Right?

I tried not to let it get to me and inside I told myself it didn't matter to me.

Once school was over and I walked to the hotel it seemed quiet and I wondered if everything was okay but then I heard dad is his office "Alison come in here please." Damn. He must have smelled me.

I went into his office and the ruler was on the desk. That was only used for serious offenses. Like being careless in battle. Or lying.

I sat down trying to keep my eyes off the ruler.

"Yeah dad." I said.

"Your principle called. He says you bullied a girl and punched a guy. He says you bullied them and called the boy names. Now I know your a good person. So I don't understand why you would just lash out like this for no reason. You wanna tell me your side of this?" Dad said.

"I told the principle what happened and it didn't seem to matter. I heard Toby and Paige arguing and I walked in as Toby hit Paige. My gut reaction was to defend her and so I punched him. I swear I didn't touch Paige. I didn't say anything to her. I don't get it. What's bullying?" I asked.

Dad looked at me for a moment and then he began to explain. " Bullying is when you purposely make others feel bad. Its why I didn't want you in public school. I didn't want you to go through that. I never thought that you would be the bully. But it sounds like Principle Shane didn't give me the whole story. We help the helpless and we raised you kids to do the same. But at places like schools sometimes its better to walk away. Its sounds like you were set up seeing as this girl told the principle the same story the guy did. Teens can be mean. They gang up on each other and they fight dirty. Especially teen girls. Anything else happen today?" dad asked.

I though of telling him about the texts but I was afraid he would take me out of school.

"No. am I in trouble dad?" I asked.

"No. your side of the story proved your innocents to me. I just wanted to make sure you got the picture. I don't want you bullying anyone at school. I know its hard but next time just walk away. Or tell a teacher. Don't get directly involved." Dad said.

I nodded. And then I went to my room and got on my desk top.

I was on Yahoo messenger when it beeped at me.

The message that popped up was a user not on my friends list. It said.

Dedstop: Hey Ali check out this new cool site!

.net

I clicked on the site and it was a bashing site. Someone had created a bashing site.

The Top said: WELCOME TO ALI

There was the homepage but also a chat room. I clicked on the chat room and saw there was so many comments. I only recognized three of the user names. But I didn't even know most of the users.

Edmond3324: Ali acts like a perfect little angel but everyone knows all the quiet ones are really the best sluts.

Jaxman2456: Roses are red violets are black looking at Ali makes me wanna yak!

PrincessStacie: Ali is so pretty I just love her...I'd love her more if she got hit by a bus! Stupid whore tried to steal my man!

Jenga23: Miss 4.0 is really just a Zero!

KingJames: I slept with that stupid whore and she gave me AIDS don't sleep with her nasty ass!

I couldn't finish reading the comments. Jenga23 was Jen I knew that and PrincessStacie was Stacie. And KingJames had to be Toby. I NEVER slept with him! And I did not give him AIDS. Why were they doing this to me? Why was I now the odd girl out? I knew why Toby was mad at me. And if they told Stacie that I flipped out and hit Toby and Paige for no reason then that was why Stacie was mad but doing this? How did that lie become this meanness directed at me? I couldn't believe what they were saying. And that they had made a bashing site just for me. I shut down the page and tried not to think about the comments. And it was a good thing I did because a minute later Connor came bursting in. he never did understand the concept of knocking. Something about being my twin brother.

"Hey come on. A Succubus is feeding downtown you girls have the advantage with this one. Come on Ali!" Connor said anxiously. I got up and headed downstairs. I grabbed my cross bow my favorite weapon and we went out hunting.

When we found her she was searching for a victim and she tried to run when she saw us. We cornered her in the ally and she was pretty strong. I attacked her without really thinking about the attack and she parried my attack and kicked me to the ground. And was about to stomp on me as I just stared almost in a daze as the words from the computer kept running through my head. I didn't even try to block her. Fortunately Connor was paying attention he lunged at her they landed a good few feet away from the rest of us.

Garret helped me up while the others finished off the she demon in short time.

When they came back to me my father looked mad. "What the hell was that! Since when do you completely check out while your attacking something! She was gonna stomp on you and you didn't move an inch to defend yourself." dad raised his voice.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry!" I said raising my voice right back which wasn't natural for me.

"Hey don't take that tone with me little girl!" dad scolded.

I shut my mouth. Dad pointed towards his car "Get in the car!" he told me as I turned and went to the car.

I went right up to my room when I got home. I realized that I could have been killed tonight. Had I believe what was said about me? Was I becoming insecure and reckless? Insecure was bad. Reckless was even worse. If I pulled another stunt like that on patrol dad was gonna fry my butt good.

The knock on the door made me leery. After knocking dad didn't wait for me to answer he just walked in and sat beside me on the bed. He was calmer now.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Look I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I just don't like close calls like that. When we're on patrol your mind has to be on the hunt. It can't be anywhere else. So what was on your mind tonight that was worth putting your life in danger?" dad asked.

I thought about that. I couldn't tell him about the site or the comments. He would flip again. He would yell at me for believing it and then he would go yell at the school and pull me out of school and maybe even take my computer away. I couldn't risk telling him what was going on. So I lied.

"It was a boy. I know that's bad but I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I vowed.

"It better not. But to make sure it doesn't..Your grounded from patrols for a week. When we go out that means you go to bed. Are we clear?" he asked sternly. I hate it when he gets all harsh daddy on us.

"Yes." I said sadly. That was just gonna give me more time at night to be on my desk top. He should have grounded me from my desk top.

The next day:

I went to school and had to sit by myself again. I tried to find time to talk to Stacie but she was never free. At lunch time a girl came over to sit with me. She jumped right in and started talking to me.

"Look Ali. Your pretty. Your funny. Your smart. Your confident. Your strong on the inside. Your secure in who you are...And they hate you for it. Don't let them get to you. Cause if you do...Then they win. Believe me I know. They have nothing that I want. And FYI a true friend doesn't let a guy come between them. Stacie doesn't know the first thing about being someone's friend. You have standards. That's why there trying to tear you down now. Cause you wouldn't date that man Whore Toby." Emily said.

"Man Whore?" I asked never having heard that before.

"yeah you know...a guy that goes after girls and sleeps with them constantly. He only cares about one thing. Sex. A guy that only cares about sex is called a man whore in my book." Emily said.

That made sense. A girl was called a whore for the same reason. So why couldn't a guy be called the same thing.

They seemed to ignore me all day. When I got home I walked into my room and Connor was in my room.

He was going through my desk drawer and I got defensive because I was afraid the web site would pop up while he was in the room. "What are you doing in my room?" I demanded.

He turned and grinned "Just trying to find a pen. All you have is pencils! Why don't you have any pens?" Connor asked.

"I probably lost them all. You know how worthless I am. Now get out." I said,

Connor seemed to stare in disbelief at me. "Whoa. Where did that come from?" he asked.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I screamed at him.

His eyes widened. Then narrowed  
"What is your problem today? Huh? You have a bad day at school or something?" he asked.

"No I just came home to a jerk going through my things! Now get out!" I yelled and a second later a pencil flew across my room and broke against the wall.

Connor got annoyed "Ali knock it off! Your overreacting. You know that's not why your mad. So tell me what's wrong. And I swear if you do anymore of that Carrie shit I am getting dad! Control yourself." Connor warned.

"I had a bad day I don't want to talk about it now get out!" I said annoyed and wanting to check the site.

"Fine! But take a chill pill before you come down for dinner." he said and was out the door when I slammed it.

I got on the desk top and signed in and another message popped up telling me to check out the new home page and comments.

I thought of printing it out but knowing my luck Connor would do another room raid and find the mean comments and then it would all be over cause he would show them to everyone.

The new home page said : WELCOME TO ALI BASH. NET

and there was pic of me. Someone had photo shopped my head onto a fat body.

When I went to the comments page there were new comment by the same people and other people too.

Edmond3324: That bitch is so fat I bet the slut got knocked up!

Jaxman2456: She's a nasty whore.

KingJames: Give her five bucks and the whore will take off all her cloths. She did for me.

PrincessStacie: She is so worthless. And everybody hates her! She is so annoying! If she is pregnant I hope she dies in labor!

Tears filled my eyes as I read the comments. Why were they being so mean! Did Stacie really want me to die? Did she hate me that much? Was I worthless? Why did everyone hate me so much?

And I barely talked to Toby. So why make up all this crap! Was he really that pissed just because I told him the truth. Wasn't it better to tell the truth then to lead someone on?

I shut the site down as tears streaked my face. Thoughts of suicide danced around in my head.

There was a bottle of pills in Alana's bathroom. But would a bottle of pills even work? I mean I was super human.

I found myself going into her room she looked up as I went into her bathroom.

"Ali? Are you okay?" She asked.

I grabbed the bottle of pills and walked out of her room. She got of the bed to follow me.

"Ali what are you doing? Ali talk to me." Alana said and I used my powers to shut my bedroom door and lock it.

She twisted the nob several times "Ali open the door!" Alana said.

I turned the site back on and looked at the over flowing amount of comments. They hated me. They thought I was a whore. They wanted me dead. I suddenly hated myself just as much as they hated me.

I opened the bottle as I looked at the page tears came to my eyes again and I burst into full tears.

"Ali! Open the door! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Alana shouted at the top of her lungs.

I heard several feet on the stairs and the doors in the hall opening.

I heard Connor first "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Connor help me open the door I think she's trying to kill herself!" Alana said scared.

That got Connors attention.

"Ali open the door!" Connor shouted at this point I had the pills open and had them in my hand.

I couldn't take my eyes off that screen. I heard my father and Wesley and the others coming down the hall. Connor kicked my door in which broke it off its hinges.

I was still staring at the screen unable to look away.

Dad and Wesley and Gunn and Spike and Fred were by the door and dad made his way into my room just like Connor was.

Before I realized what Connor was doing he had taken the pills from my hands and threw them out the window. I suddenly realized he had flung the pills out the window.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged for the window but Connor caught me around my waist "Ali stop!" Connor said then I collapsed on the floor crying harder then I ever had before.

Connor tried his best to comfort me. He saw him look up at dad lost.

Dad came over and put his arms around me while Connor got up and backed way the sight bothering him.

The he saw the screen.

He went over to the computer.

"Oh my god! Guys look at this!" Connor said angry. Dad ignored him for a moment while he was trying to get me to calm down. But the others went to see the site.

"Shh. Baby it's okay. It's alright. Everything's going to be okay Ali. Shh." Dad said as he rocked me back and forth.

"Please just kill me." I cried.

Dad held tighter "No! Ali stop it your gonna be fine!" dad said.

I was trying my best to melt into the floor but his strong arms around me kept me from falling.

I dozed off and dad put me in my bed and stayed there but I could hear him as he and everyone else were looking at the site.

"Fred can you get an IP address on the owner of the site?" Dad asked.

"I think I can." Fred said.

"Dad look at her Friend list and look at the people that posted comments." Connor said.

"So?" Angel said not getting.

"Dad she only knows three of these people. Over half the people commenting don't know her. And the other half are suppose to be her friends...oh no. dad the first set of comments were made the same night we went to hunt the succubus. I bet you anything that this is why she was off that night. She was depressed because of these comments. I can't believe these people have nothing better to do with their time. Seriously they made a bashing site just to get to her. That's just wrong. And cowardly. Plus all of this is just lies. Why would it bother her when she knows it isn't true?" Connor asked confused.

"And why would she subject herself to this daily?" Garret added.

"Just because it isn't true doesn't mean it hurts any less. I hate to say I told you so Angel but...I told you so! School was a bad idea." Spike said.

"Okay fine. I shouldn't have caved. If this is what she gets from going to school then I'm pulling her out. I'm not gonna let her go through something like this. They are not gonna bully her online. They really have no idea who there messing with this time. I'll call the school in the morning." dad said and then I fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

Each chapter will have a different summary. There is a lot that's going to happen in this story. Only the first two chapters will deal with the bullying thing. The third chapter will start a new summary. I hope that made sense. Lol

And I am sorry it has taken me so long to start this. If you read my profile then you know I was a little depressed for a while but now that's over and I am gonna try to update some stories and start some sequels. Also I have been having trouble connecting to the internet and of course I can't post stories if I can't get on the web. So that has also been stopping me.


	2. Chapter 2: Never put on the shiny

In control

Last time on Angel: Ali was being bullied and had suicidal thoughts. But Angel and the gang stopped her from hurting herself and while doing so discovered the bashing site the mean kids had made.

Warning: spanking in this chapter.

Chapter two: lesson number 1. never put on the shiny necklace!

When I woke up and sat up in bed I saw that my computer was gone. How long had I been asleep?

It was day light outside and then I looked at the time. It was almost noon! I got up and got dressed then when I couldn't find my back pack I went downstairs and dad and everyone else was around the hotel main desk.

"Your awake." Connor said sounding distant.

"Yeah. Where's my back pack?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need it anymore." dad said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked confused.

"Come into my office and we'll talk more about it." dad said

I followed him into the office. He sat behind his desk and I sat in a chair. The door had been closed.

Dad looked upset. Somewhere between annoyed and disappointed.

"Alison why didn't you tell us what was going on?" dad asked using my full first name. Ouch. No one but mom ever called me Alison. Unless I was in trouble.

"I been beat up by some of the worst monsters in the world. Those kids making up stuff up shouldn't have bothered me like it did." I said.

"Alison name calling bothers everybody. But what those kids were saying was worse then that. You went to that site more then once and I want to know why. Why would you go there when you knew that it was a bashing site? Why would you subject yourself to that? Huh? Answer me!" dad said angry.

I flinched. "I just wanted to see what they were saying about me. I didn't know it would bother me like that. I didn't get why they hated me so much. But after reading all the comments I started to hate myself too." I said honestly.

"They don't hate you Ali you know how I know that?" dad quizzed.

"How?" I asked curious.

"Because you haven't done anything to them. They haven't even known you long enough to decided weather or not they like you. Kids are mean to each other I told you that. They deliberately try to hurt other kids. Plus most kids don't even understand hate enough to know what it is." Dad said.

Okay so he had a point. They didn't know me enough to hate me.

"Okay so now what?" I asked curious.

"Now we have a little chat about why it's a bad idea to keep things from your father. This has been going on for a while now and you should have said something. The result of that is that you are no longer going to public school. If I can't trust you to tell me when there's something going on then you don't need to be there. But that's not your punishment. Your grounded for two weeks and I thought long and hard about weather I should spank you for this. Seeing as you almost killed yourself because of this deception...I think it would be a good idea." Dad said.

Oh no I thought.

"Come here Alison." dad said.

I got up knowing it was useless to fight it.

I went over to stand by him and he had his chair pulled back now.

"Take 'em down." dad said and I knew he meant my lower clothing. Just great! He's gonna spank me bare. This is really gonna suck!

I took my jeans down and hesitated with my underwear but took them down too. Then I quickly dived for his lap wanting to hide from the whole ordeal.

Dad put his left hand on my back in a comforting yet firm hold and then said "Alison you know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yes." I said nervous.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear. This isn't punishment for trying to kill yourself. This is because you willingly made yourself feel like crap. You did it to yourself honey. That's what bothers me the most. And because you went to that sight it effected your ability to defend yourself. It made your careless. You held on to what they said about you and you let yourself feed on it and ran it through your head enough to make yourself weak. You are so much more then any of them will ever be. We love you Alison. And we need you focused in battle. I need to be able to count on you to help us and to be able to take care of yourself. Since I took you out of school you can go on patrol again. And until I think I can trust you with your computer...it's mine. You start home school again next week. I think you need a break. Spike has volunteered to take you for a mental health week. This way when you get back your head will be clear and you can be your best. And your to behave for him. Now lets get back to business." Dad said once all the words registered none of them really surprised me.

SMACK! Okay that surprised me! "Ow!" I cried out and then shut my mouth.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. Okay I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Ouch! Daddy stop! I'm sorry." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry too honey." he said but he kept going and I knew he would.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

The last one landed harder then all the rest and my bottom was stinging and burning like crazy when he put me on my feet and pulled my clothes into place for me. When he had fastened my jeans he stood up and I fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. Then he picked me up and sat down with me in his lap. "Shh. It's okay now. Ali it's over. We're done. Everything's going to be okay." dad shushed me and it calmed me down.

After we cuddled I went to my room and Connor showed up.

My door had still not been replaced since he had destroyed it.

"You broke my door." I said as he sat in the chair near my bed while I was sitting on my bed.

"Yeah well you broke my heart." he said back.

Ouch!

"All my life you've been there. In my heart. In my head. Do you know how hard it was to listen to dad spank you like that. I hate hearing you cry. I was gonna try to stop it but Spike stopped me. Said that unless I wanted to end up over dad's knee after you then I better just let him deal with you. I knew he was right. There's nothing I could have done or said to stop dad or change his mind. But it was still hard to walk away. Spike says he's taking you to a cabin in the middle of nowhere for like a week." Connor said changing the subject at the last minute.

"Yeah. I guess. I don't really want to go. Don't know what we're suppose to do up there. I don't even know where it is." I said.

"I don't really think you have a choice Ali. Come on you and Spike will have fun and its only a week right? What could happen?" Connor said with a smile.

I didn't answer that.

"Oh. I found this in a cool store last night. It's for you. I stole it. So don't say anything." Connor said as he handed me a necklace with a circular pendent that was gold and a brown diamond in the middle that looked nice. "Pretty." I said as I put on the shiny necklace.

Then it glowed so bright that I could see and when I could see again I was outside in front of the hotel. Weird. I had been in my room.

I still had the necklace on.

I went inside the hotel and everyone was in the lobby.

Even Connor. That was fast I thought.

Dad came over with a smile "Can I help you?" he greeted as if I was a customer.

I smirked "Very funny." I said.

"Why don't you step into my office and me and my gang can help you once you tell us what's going on." dad said then added "I'm Angel by the way."

uh yeah dad I thought...I already know your name. Not to mention I didn't feel like going to his office a second time today.

Someone walked in the doors behind me I turned to see Lilah the head of Wolf Ran and Heart.

"Hey Angel I just came to get our assassin. You know how it is. She must have got the address mixed up. Don't worry she's with me." Lilah said and then a couple guys came in to assist her.

Okay what the hell was she trying to pull here.

"Oh. Fine if she works for you guys then get her out of my hotel." dad said.

I was hurt. What! He was acting like he didn't know me?

Had something happened to make them forget me? Can a parent forget their own child?

Maybe but what about a twin? "Angel...You don't know me do you? None of you? Connor?" I asked and got a negative response each time.

"Connor." I said again not ready to believe that my twin didn't know me. He had to at least be able to feel it deep down.

Dad kinda got between us. "You stay away from my kid!" he said angrily.

"yeah kid he's big on not touching his offspring." Lilah said then added "Come on we have things to discuss." I looked at her. Then looked back at everyone else.

I was not about to go with Wolf Ram and Heart when I knew how valuable I was to them. I was not about to be experimented on! Thank you very much.

"Lilah one of these days you should learn to tell the truth." I told her.

"They get younger every year." dad said then looked at Lilah "What are you taking them out of high school now?" dad asked.

Well I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. There were lots of reasons why you didn't mess with Alison Angel!

I looked around at the weapons on display and the ones in the cabinet. I used my mind to open the cabinet doors which spooked everyone.

"What was that?" dad asked.

"Get her and get her now!" Lilah shouted and 4 men charged me.

A sword on the wall moved and was propelled into the first mans chest killing him.

An Ax was the next weapon and I made it embed itself into the second mans chest killing him.

The only problems was I had to look at each weapon and then look at the target and then use my power. Which took time. The third guy got gutted with a sword.

Four men lay dead on the floor now.

Lilah snapped her fingers and two more attacked me.

I wondered why no one was trying to help me.

"It takes six to take down a slayer it would take seven to take her down. Just do it. We need her out and we need her out now!" I heard Lilah say and wondered what she was talking about as I leapt into the air and did a spinning kick to the first mans jaw breaking it.

Then I punched the second man so hard that he flew across the room and landed against the wall I heard a crunch and was sure that he had broke his back.

I heard a gun cocking and I looked in time to see the gun fire at me but I was able to use my telekinesis to stop the needle looking bullets in mid air and turned them around and propelled them back at the idiot with the gun.

"Get the trank gun." I heard my father say but didn't pay attention to that.

Before the last of the men could attack Connor leapt over my head and took down that last man and Lilah ran out the door. Connor turned on me and punched me and him being my brother I didn't see it coming and so I couldn't block it. He trapped me against his chest and turned around and I felt six sharp painful needles enter me. I cried out in pain and I saw the effect it had on Connor. He paled at the sight of me in pain and I suddenly had hope. Maybe I could make him remember. But first I got really tired and passed out.

End of Alison POV for now...

Connor POV

I lifted the girl in my arms and it felt so familiar. Like I had done it before. I couldn't shake this feeling that I knew her. I had seen her. I felt that I was missing something when I saw her. I could remember feeling incomplete until she walked in. and when I looked at her face I knew everything was going to be okay. But that made no sense. I had never seen her before.

"Lets put her in the cage down in the basement just to be safe." Dad said and I understand.

Just because she wasn't with Lilah didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. We had just seen how fast she took them all down and how dangerous she was. We needed to talk to her. We needed to find out more.

I carried her down stairs and placed her in the cage. I locked her in as dad and Spike and Wes and Gun came down.

I looked at them and said "Anyone else here getting a sense of Deja Vu? No offense but I feel stupid for some reason. Like I know her and that I should know that I know her." I said then added "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I kinda get the same feeling. When she passed out it was strange but for a split second it was like I felt guilty for it." Dad said. I nodded I felt the same when I had hit her only on a deeper level.

It was kinda like I had hit myself. I think I would rather have hit myself. It would have hurt less. But why? Who was she? I was sure that I knew her and then there is another part of me that says there's no way I could know her. But which part is right? Could I really have never seen her before? It seemed impossible.

Not even an hour later we were all stunned when she woke up. That wasn't possible either! She had been given enough to knock her out for a couple days. There was no way it only lasted for an hour. She was human. Wasn't she?

I came down after hearing she was awake and Fred called Mom who was away and mom said she was on her way home after Fred had asked her a question.

I watched as the girl in the cage got up and looked around nervous and scared. She looked terrified and confused. Then realization and then sadness came across her face.

"Why am I in here? I didn't do anything wrong." she said.

"Your in there because your dangerous. What's your name?" dad asked.

"Alison. But everyone calls me Ali." the girl said.

Alison. Again the two parts of me argued. I knew this girl. But no it wasn't possible.

"Alison. You want to tell me how you got your powers and why you came here? And why Wolf Ram and Heart wants you? And how you learned to fight so good?" Dad asked her.

She thought that over for a moment and then answered "Okay. I was born with my powers and what you saw was only a small taste of what I can really do. And there's lots of reason's Wolf Ram and Heart wants me. Just like they want Connor. And the other two questions I answer at another time. You wouldn't believe me anyway." she said.

"Fine. You can sit in there until your ready to answer me. For all I care you can rot in there." dad said annoyed. I saw the effect that had on her. Her eyes seemed to fill with tears and dad saw it too but he fought with himself and turned and walked out. She sat down in the corned and curled up her knees to her chest and put her face down to hide and to cry. I felt gashes in my soul at the sound of her tears.

Gun and Spike and Wes left too. I couldn't seem to walk away from her. I sat in an uncomfortable chair and eventually fell asleep but was woken up by dad. I saw that Alison had fallen asleep in the corner and dad was looking at me "Come on son. You go on up to bed. We don't have to watch her down here. And if your worried about her escaping then don't. I can watch her." Dad said.

I looked at her and tears filled my eyes I looked up at dad "I can't leave her dad. I have to stay with her. I don't know why. I can't explain it. I feel so helpless. So lost. And when I look at her it all goes away. You always say that we can't solve the puzzle if we don't have all the pieces right? Well she's a piece of the puzzle. I don't know why dad. But I need her. I need to be with her. I want to be in there with her. Something isn't right dad. It wouldn't matter to me if I really truly didn't know her. But deep down I know I do. I just don't know how or why. Please don't make me go dad. I need to stay here." I told him trying to hold in my tears. I was so emotional because of her and I truly felt that I had to stay with her.

Why did I feel her pain?

Dad seemed to understand "Okay. I don't get it either. I wish you would go up to your bed. But I won't make you leave if you don't want to. Oh and your mom is on her way back." dad said and then left.

I feel asleep again.

When I woke up mom was shouting and coming down the stairs like a train.

Dad and everyone else sounded confused. They had told her everything and now she was coming down to see for herself I guessed that she would be mad but when she saw the girl it was dad she turned on and she got mad. I hadn't seen her that mad in a long time.

"Angel I don't know what kind of sick joke this is but I want that child out of that cage right this minute do you here me! You get her out of here now!" mom screamed and started hitting dad until dad moved "Okay okay fine I'll just call Wolf Ram and heart and let them have her is that what you want!" dad said as he backed away from her.

Mom was stunned for a moment.

Then she kicked him. "OW!" dad yelled.

Mom went over and took the keys and went to unlock the cage "Darla she's dangerous!" dad said.

End of Connor POV

Ali POV

I saw my mother unlocking the door and wondered if she would try to throw me out.

She opened the cage and I backed away scared. She got angry but she threw her glare at my father.

When she turned back to me she held out her arms "Come here honey. It's okay. Come to me. It's okay mommy is going to fix everything. Come on baby. It's okay. Come to mommy." mom said and I was stunned.

Wait did she know who I was?

Dad and everyone else seemed to freeze at that news. "No." dad said suddenly.

"No. I would not forget my own kid!" dad said not wanting to admit that it was possible.

I trusted what I saw in my mothers eyes. It was worry and concern and a mother's look.

I flew into her arms and cried "Mommy. You know me! Thank god! It was horrible. They don't know. They don't remember me and then Wolf Ram and Heart tried to take me. I had to use my powers mama. I'm sorry. I had to they didn't help me. They were suppose to help me but I had to fight alone. I was alone. Then they put me in here because I was bad and used my powers." I cried hard sounding more like a child.

Mom just held me tighter. "I knew something was wrong. I called Fred and asked how you and Connor were and when she asked me who Alison was I knew something had happened. Shh. Don't cry baby. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." mom then had my face in her hands and she looked me in the eyes "Your not bad. Do you hear me. Your not! The only way your bad is if you used your powers to hurt innocent people. But if your using it because your in danger then that is self defense and you won't ever get in trouble for that. Your not bad just because you use your powers. It's the way you use them that make you what you are. And you use them for good. To help people. Your not bad. Your not evil. Trust me. Mommy knows a lot about being evil. And so does daddy. We love you." mom said and I burst into tears again "he doesn't even remember me!" I cried.

She pulled me into her arms again then lifted me into her arms and turned "Do you see what you've done to our child! What is she the only one here that knows who she is? Why can't any of you remember her!" mom said angry.

"She's my sister?" Connor said knowingly.

"NO Connor. She's your twin sister." mom said angry.

"NO! Don't be mad at them. They don't know what happened anymore then I do!" I said lifting my head and then mom saw my neck and put me down she fingered the necklace for a moment "Baby where did you get this?" mom asked looking curious at it.

"Connor gave it to me before everyone forgot about me. He said he got it from a strange store and thought of me." I said. And wow I can't believe I'm just now getting that. Spike always said not to put on shiny jewelry.

But mom yanked the necklace from my neck a moment later and the second she did that a red dust came out of it and then she looked triumphantly around the room.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" dad asked.

"Who's Alison?" she asked.

Dad looked at her strangely "Alison is our daughter. Darla are you feeling okay?"

"Oh I'm fine darling. And everyone knows who Alison is. See baby I told you I would fix it." mom said.

"Why wouldn't we know Ali?" Gunn asked wondering what was going on.

"Never mind. Ali you go ahead and go to your room. And Ali next time listen to Spike! Sometimes he knows what he's talking about. So what did we learn today?" mom asked me.

I smiled "I relearned Spike lesson number 1. Never put on the stupid shiny necklace. Okay I'm sorry I didn't know it would make everyone forget me. And on that note I'll go to my room." I said and ran after I saw the look on everyone's faces as they remember that they had forgotten me.

To be continued...

Next time: the return of an old enemy and Buffy comes to help.


	3. Chapter 3: Alisons body

In control

Chapter summary: Okay Buffy is gonna show up soon maybe in the next chapter but she shows up because Glory returns by possessing someone's body. Since Buffy dealt with Glory she comes to help Angel and the gang. Will Angel be forced to kill Alison to save the world? Or can Alison find the strength to extract Glory from her body?

Chapter Three: Alison's body.

I woke that night in a cold sweat. In my dream Connor had stabbed me with a sword tears streaming down his face as he plunged the sword into me. But why? Was it a vision of the future? Was my twin brother going to kill me? Then I heard a female voice "Beautiful abomination." it said.

I looked around "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Its me." it said.

"Me who?" I asked.

"Me!" it said angry this time and then I felt a force of pure evil enter me.

I screamed and then everything went black. I could see and hear but I couldn't do anything.

End of Ali POV.

Pink nail polish covered her finger nails and sparkles covered the pink nail polish.

The ear shattering scream woke everyone in the house.

Connor sensed it first. Alison. Something was wrong with Alison.

He got up and ran to her room.

When he opened the door she was sitting on the bed her eyes closed kinda like she was meditating.

"Ali?" Connor tried to get her attention.

Ali opened her eyes and Connor backed away as his blue eyes saw the black eyes.

That was not Alison! But then what was it? Whatever it was it was in her body. And it wasn't staying!

"Your not Alison." he said then added "What are you."

"Hmm. They call me Glory. This body is just the kind of body I need. Powerful. So much power. Much better then a human body. It won't be like last time. This time I'll succeed. But first I need my key. Is it still the slayers sister? Dawn? Is Dawn still my key?" Glory in Alison's body asked.

"I don't know what you are or what you want and I really don't care. But you better get out of my sister's body! Because I will find a way to get you out!" Connor said that's when everyone finally showed up.

"Ali are you okay?" Angel asked.

Glory got up and went over to the window looking directly at Connor "Ask the slayer. She'll tell the only way to get rid of me...is to destroy me. You won't be able to save her. There's only one way to stop me. She's dead now. Or she might as well be. She can't help you. You'll never get her back. Only she has the power to save herself. Not that she will. She's too weak now. Her energy will be used up and gone by the next time we meet. There's nothing you can do for her now. Sorry kid. Your sister is as good as dead. Now I'm going to go find my minions." she then jumped out the window and was gone by the time Angel got to the window.

"Connor what the hell is going on?" Angel demanded.

"It entered her. It's called Glory. It's in her body. It's using her body. She said something about Dawn being her key. And that Buffy or 'the slayer' had dealt with her before. My guess is that Glory was in a human body when Buffy fought her. I think we need Buffy for this one. There has to be a way to get her out of Alison's body." Connor said.

Two hours later Angel was on the phone explaining things to Buffy.

Buffy agreed that she would come but made no promises "I'm not sure we can get her out of Alison's body but we can at least try. But if it doesn't work. We'll have no choice but to... Angel we have to stop Glory no matter what it takes." Buffy said sadly then they hung up the phone.

Angel slammed the phone down.

Everyone flinched.

"Dad?" Connor questioned the action.

"Buffy isn't sure we can get Glory out. And if we can't save Alison we still have to stop Glory. No matter what it takes. We may have to kill Alison to do it. I swear right here and now...If I have to kill my daughter to save the world...if she dies... I quit. No more saving people, no more helping the helpless. If she dies...I'm done." Angel said meaning every word and they all understood and agreed.

After everything the powers had put them through saving the world wasn't worth losing your daughter. The champion title wasn't worth anything if it meant having to kill his own child. And he knew he wouldn't be able to keep going if he had to kill her.

Meanwhile...

Buffy and Dawn were both getting on a plane to go to LA to help Angel.

Five hours later Buffy and Dawn walked into the hotel.

"Dawn? I didn't know you were coming too?" Angel said looking at Buffy.

"The first time Glory was here she was after her key. Her key was Dawn. The second time I died it was when I saved Dawn from Glory. The first time Glory was here she wanted to open a hell Dimension and she had to use Dawn because Dawn is the key. Dawn isn't the key anymore but Glory doesn't know that. My plan was that maybe we could trick Glory into thinking that Dawn is still the key.

Glory doesn't know but she's too late. Dawn stopped being the Key a long time ago. And I don't think she can be the Key again. But I'm not sure. Glory is powerful. She's a god. She was a god that was destroyed by me. And the only reason Glory was killed is because Giles killed the human was attacked to Glory's body. It was the only way to destroy her. Which is why I said I'm not sure we can save Alison. First we would have to separate them. Take Glory from Alison's body and even if we manage to somehow do that we still have a problem. We can't be sure Glory will be gone for good. I don't want Alison to die. But we may not have a choice here." Buffy said she understood how Angel felt. She had felt the same about Dawn when Giles had told her that Dawn would have to die.

"Your not a mother Buffy. But could you do it? Could you kill your own daughter? What if this was Dawn? Could you kill your own sister?" Darla asked angry that they were even discussing the possibility of killing her child. NO ONE was going to kill her child.

"When it comes to Glory? Yes. You don't know how powerful she is. She's too dangerous. I had to die just to win against her. And for a while there I didn't even think I could win. Glory is the worst evil I have ever faced. I'm sorry Angel. I just stating facts. You may not have a choice here." Buffy said.

Angel understood what she meant. He knew that one life was not more important the thousands. But his heart still screamed no.

and even though he knew it may have to be done...as her father he wasn't so sure that he could actually make himself do it. And that's when he knew he wouldn't be able to.

No matter how many died. He would never be able to do it. He couldn't make himself take Alison's life.

There had to be another way. Other wise they were all screwed because he couldn't kill her.

And despite that fact that Darla fought beside them Darla would chose her daughters life over the others.

Connor picked up a knife.

"Buffy I can't kill her. I literally can't kill her. If it does come to that...you'll have to do it." Angel said.

"I understand. I'd probably say the same to you if this was Dawn." Buffy said and then she was jerked back and Connor had a knife at her throat.

She didn't move because the knife was against her neck.

"Connor!" Angel yelled.

"The time won't come. And if it does...I'll be the one to do it. She's my twin sister. I can see inside her head and her soul. I'll be the one to decide weather she's too far gone or not. And when the time comes...I'll be the one to kill her. If it comes to that. But why are you so sure it will? Glory may be powerful but so is Alison. What makes you so sure that Glory can keep using her body. Alison is so powerful that she can kill people easily without even touching them. So I wouldn't count her out of the race just yet. As long as I can still hear her there is still a chance that she can save herself. Lets give her that chance before we just up and decide that she's gone for good." Connor said and then shoved Buffy and walked away to put the knife up and then turned and glared at the slayer.

Buffy stayed still for a moment. Then looked at Angel "Fine I get it. But we're still staying to help. Glory will come looking for Dawn. We have to be ready when she does. Alison will be even stronger now because Glory is inside her. Glory also feeds on human brains. Her victims go insane. But that was when she was sharing the body of a human. I don't know what Alison is but I know she's not human. So maybe she won't need to feed but we should keep an eyes on the hospitals just in case there's an increase in the psychiatric ward. She also hung out with these demons that did her bidding. Once Glory finds out that Dawn is here she will come for her. When she does then you can all get a taste of what your dealing with here. Connor you have a connection to your twin sister. You should try to talk to her. Try to reach her. When Glory shared Body's with Ben. Ben was sometimes able to surface and had control of his body at least 25 percent of the time. The other 75 percent it was Glory that had the body. So Alison should be able to be herself for some of this. So Connor may be able to draw her out early. If we talk to Alison maybe we can find out what Glory has in mind or if its the same plan. But Glory is unbelievably fast and strong." Buffy said.

"I do not know of Glory. This is not a God I have heard of." Illyria said.

"Glory is from another dimension. I don't know how she manged to come back and gain enough energy to possess Alison. Did anything happen recently?" Buffy asked.

"Well Ali put on an amulet and everyone here forgot who she was and then Darla tore the necklace off and we gained our memory back...wait do you think the amulet could have something to do with this?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Possibly. Maybe the powers that be sent the amulet to make it easier for you to kill her. It wouldn't hurt if you didn't know who she was." Buffy said curious too.

"But I knew. I mean I didn't know who she was...but I knew that I knew her. It was like even magic couldn't break our connection." Connor said.

"I'm not surprised. Twins are known for being able to communicate and know what each other are thinking without having to say it out loud." Dawn said informatively.

"Yeah. Thanks bit but we already knew that one." Spike said agitated that Glory was in Alison's body. He remember Glory from when she had beaten him up trying to force him to tell her where Dawn was.

Truth was he was falling in love with the girl. He wasn't sure why. But he knew what he felt. And it was strong. It was the way he had felt for Buffy at first. He hadn't even gotten to tell her about it. Hell she was still 16. but Buffy had been 17 when she first had sex with Angel. Not that he wanted to think about that. Since he too had had sex with Buffy. But he liked Alison and he wanted to at least try to make it work and if she liked him back then they could start a relationship together. But if they couldn't reach her and get Glory out then they would never get the chance.

"So when is Bit gonna play Bait?" Spike asked.

"Actually we were thinking that maybe we should go looking for Glory and if we find her then she'll see Dawn. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Buffy asked.

"No she jumped out the window." Angel said.

Something stirred inside Connor it said "Wolf Ram and Heart." then there was an echo of screams.

"I think Glory just killed everyone at Wolf Ram and Heart. I think she wants to live there." Connor said.

Dawn raised her eye brow "Do I even need to ask how you know that?" she asked.

"I heard her. Alison. Or Glory. She said Wolf Ram and Heart and then I heard screams. I didn't see anything but I know they are all dead." Connor said.

"Right. Okay then lets go to Wolf Ram and heart." Angel said and they all headed out.

To be continued...

Yeah I am going to pair up Alison and Spike. And no I am not killing off Alison. I am not killing off anyone. Accept maybe Buffy but I haven't decided yet. I watched Season 5 and some of season 6 of Buffy so that's how I know about Glory.

Prepare for fun ahead. I will start the next chapter once I get this posted.


	4. Chapter 4: Alisons body part 2

In control

Chapter summary: The gang faces Glory for the first time and Spike refuses to leave when its all over.

chapter four: Alison's body part 2

Glory now dressed in a black belly shirt with hearts all over it and a pair of pink flare jeans with knee high boots and red lip stick was only slightly surprised when the door was kicked in and her 'father' Angel and the gang came in and then she spotted Buffy. Everyone stopped at the sight of her.

"Wow. Really hate the make over kid." Angel said seriously. She looked like a slut if he was honest.

Glory glared at Buffy "The slayer. What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed then saw Dawn.

"You brought my key." she said smiling suddenly.

"Yeah. You want me? Come and get me." Dawn said.

Glory kept smiling "Do you think I'm stupid? Cause I'm not. I don't want you. Not yet anyway. I have much bigger fish to deal with this time. I don't have time for your crew Slayer." Glory said.

"First of all they aren't my crew. We just teamed up for this one. Second...this is your only chance Glory. Get out of that body." Buffy said.

"Why should I? She has so much power. So much potential and yet you guys won't let her use any of it. She has no will to use her power. She has no idea what she can really do. And neither do any of you. Five very dangerous powers inside one body. It's a wonder how they can all coexist in one body without destroying it. The fact that she is the child of two vampires is probably the only thing keeping her power from destroying her body." Glory said.

"Ali doesn't have five powers." Connor said. The added "She only has two. She's telekinetic and she's a fire starter. That's all."

"Oh no it's not. That's all that has surfaced so far. In a years time she has developed two move powers she just didn't know that. She can now control the minds of others. For example she could tell you to kill yourself and you'd be forced to do it. Isn't that cool? And the other power she gained is the power to freeze people and time. The last power she'll develop is the power to blow things up with her mind. Another cool power. She had a dream before she woke up. She dreamed that Connor stabbed her. It could have been a vision. But if that last power enters her body you can bet your ass that I am out of here. She'll be too powerful for me to control. And I'll have to find another body to take. In fact I already have a back up plan. But I'll save that for later. If you all you came here for was to ask me to leave then why don't you take a hike. I don't have time to waste with you mortals." Glory said.

"Alison I want to talk to you." Connor said. Glory turned to look at him.

"Do you hear me? I wanna talk to my sister. I demand that you come out Ali! Come out and talk to me." Connor said.

Glory gasped saying "Oh no!"

then she fell to the floor breathing heavy and a jolt went through her.

A lone tear hit the floor as Alison stood up. Looking shattered and lost she looked around and more tears filled her eyes at the sight of all the dead bodies. "Oh my god." she looked over at her father "Please just kill me. Don't let me hurt anyone else. Please." Ali begged crying.

"Ali stop it! You didn't do this. Glory did. She may be in your body but its still her that did it. Ali can you tell us her plan? What does she want here? Why did she chose you?" Connor asked.

Ali blinked at that "She wants me. Literally she wants me. She says I'm beautiful. I think she's in love with me. She touched my body and talks to me like I'm a treasure. She is looking for another body to possess. She doesn't want to keep mine. I think she wants to take another body so that she can be with me. I can feel her. She's evil. Besides for another body I don't know what she wants. I don't know why she wants me. But she thinks what she feels for me is real. I tried to tell her that I'm not like that. I'm not into girls. And she said she usually isn't either. But that she had to have me. She would do anything. Even turn good. I don't get it. I don't want to be with her." Ali said.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can beat Glory. You can get her out of your body. Ali you just have to want it bad enough. We have a spell that will banish her from this dimension but first we need to get you free from her." Buffy said.

That made sense to Ali.

"oh...She really doesn't like you." Ali said suddenly feeling Glory's hatred for the slayer.

"Yeah well that's because I destroyed her last time she was around." Buffy said.

Ali closed her eyes. Concentrating with all her heart and soul. " Glory get out!" Ali shouted at the top of her lungs.

There was an exsplosion to the left as a desk exploded.

And then a glowing light was forced from Alison's body and it floated up and up.

Buffy said the spell and a portal opened and the glowing light was sucked into it and it closed.

Alison collapsed from exhaustion.

Angel went over and picked her up.

"She's free. Glory is gone." Connor said.

Two hours later:

Alison sat up in bed wondering if it had all been a dream and then saw her pink sparkly nails. Those would have to go she thought.

She saw Connor sleeping beside her. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up. She smiled. And left her room.

She noticed that someone had changed her shirt. Probably her father. Or Connor.

Alison headed to the roof where she spotted Spike sitting.

"Hey." she greeted wondering what had drawn her up here.

Spike smirked "Hey. How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. That was trip though. I could see what she was doing. But I couldn't stop her. I had no control over what I was doing. I never want to feel that way again. So what was it like for you guys?" Ali

asked.

"It was revelation to say the least. And now you have all these new powers to make you even more dangerous. But you'll learn to control them just like the others. Glory's wrong you know. You do use them. You just use them for good instead of evil. Because your a good person. You know that don't you? That your a good person." Spike asked.

"I guess I do. But that dream seemed so real. In the dream I was evil and Connor stabbed me to stop me." Ali said.

"That's not gonna happen now. It doesn't have to happen. You just have to remember what Buffy said. You can do anything. As long as you want it bad enough. That applies to everything in life. Not just your powers. Just because you can do dangerous things doesn't make you evil. It makes you special. And that you use them to help people is what makes you a hero." Spike said.

Ali smiled "Thank Spike. I never thought of it that way. I guess it does make me a hero. So what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"I like to look at the stars every now and then." Spike said.

"Spike. Tell me about Drusilla." Ali said then wondered what had made her say that?

Spike looked at her "What?" he asked thinking he must have miss heard her.

"Tell me about her. Please." Ali asked for some reason she wanted to know.

"Why? What do you want to know?" Spike asked curious.

"How did you know that you loved her?" Ali asked.

Spike smirked "I just did. Always had. Ever since she made me. Actually I think it was more lust at first. And then it become love later on. Or maybe it was just obsession. I was always jealous when she would sleep with Angelus. He and I had some good rows back then. Specially over her. I saw Drusilla as my woman. Because I had never had a woman before. I thought she was mine forever. Its what I wanted back then." Spike said.

"So how did you know you were in love with Buffy?" Ali asked curious.

Spike gave her a curious look "Same thing with Buffy. It was obsession at first. I wanted her. I had to have her and I wasn't going to give up. Then over time the more I helped them the more good I became and then I just fell in love with her. I didn't know why. When she returned the feelings I was so happy and when I was with her I was in heaven. I didn't think there would ever be anyone after her. But then I sacrificed myself to save the world an became a ghost and started haunted your dad in the hotel and then I to this thing in the mail and it made me real again. You and Connor were probably four or five. I left for a couple years and then came back last year cause I was so bored. I didn't tell anyone this but...while I was gone I went to see Buffy. She doesn't know that I was there. I looked in through the window and her and for some reason that I couldn't explain...she wasn't enough anymore. I knew there was someone real out there for me. I came back to the hotel and I saw you and that's when I knew." Spike said.

"Knew what?" Ali asked.

"I knew why Buffy wasn't enough anymore. I knew why I didn't want her." Spike said getting up and coming towards Ali. "I knew why I had come back this time. I knew that if we could make it work then what we would have would be more real then most people get to have in a lifetime. You are my forever." Spike said she had backed into the wall and he was now standing over her "I promise I won't hurt you. And if you don't want me then I promise I won't push you. But before you say no...Just think about it. Can you see me like that? Can you see us like that? Will you give us a chance?" Spike asked keeping eyes contact with her.

Holy shit Spike was coming onto her.

Her and Spike? It wasn't completely unthinkable. She was curious. Maybe it could work.

But... "But Daddy..."Spike interrupted her. "Can say nothing because I will throw Buffy in his face if he does." Spike said.

Ali smiled. She was well aware that Buffy was 17 when her father had had sex with her. But she had been 16 when Buffy had fallen for him. And it had worked for them. They were still madly in love with each other. It's just because of Angelus that they couldn't be together.

But Spike didn't have that problem. He had won his soul and couldn't lose it if he got too happy.

"Okay. We'll try it and see where it takes us." Ali said with a smile.

That surprised Spike. But it also made his smile "Really?" he asked.

"yeah why not." Ali said.

Spike was so happy that he lifted her up by her waist and hugged her. He put her down a moment later and kissed her lips gently.

"We should probably keep it a secret for a while." Ali said.

"No. this isn't going to be like that. I won't have a lie. Sides it would just piss him off more if he knew we hid it from him. And Can't Connor read your mind?" Spike asked.

"Oh. Right. You know for a second there I completely forgot about Connor." Ali said and then said "Speaking of Connor he just woke up so I better get back in there and talk to him. So if this isn't gonna be a secret I really don't wanna be there when you tell everybody. Buffy's still here you know." Ali said.

"I know. And that doesn't matter to me." Spike said seriously.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later Spike." Ali said then went inside to find Connor while Spike went downstairs finding everyone in the lobby including Connor.

Ali heard a commotion downstairs and went down to find everyone shouting at Spike and Spike shouting back at them.

"Hey!" Ali shouted at everyone.

They all turned to her.

"You are not dating him!" Angel yelled at her.

She laughed "Oh and your gonna stop me how?" she sassed.

"I'll call the police!" he yelled.

"And say what? Help me my daughter is dating a vampire? Let me dial that number for you." Ali laughed knowing they would think he was insane.

"Okay smart ass. Since when do you like Spike?" Angel asked.

"She's had a crush on him for a while but I didn't really think anything would happen. I mean come on Ali he's a vampire. It makes no sense." Connor said.

"That's why I trust it." Ali said.

"Okay. Spike what exactly are your intentions here?" Angel asked.

"This isn't a game Angel. It's not a contest. I'm not doing it to piss you off. I can't help the way I feel. But we feel the same. And we deserve a chance to make it work. I came to you right after and told you the truth. That should tell you how serious I am about this. I love her. I've been around long enough to know what love feels like. And this is it." Spike said.

"So you came to my house and felt nothing when you saw me?" Buffy asked.

"That's not what I said. When I saw you I realized that I had let you go a long time ago. I did love you. I won't lie. But I don't feel that way about you anymore." Spike said.

"When did you figure out that you were in love with Alison?" Angel asked.

"That's just it. I didn't. I just realized I already knew. She's it for me. If I can't have her...I don't want anyone else. I could never be happy with anyone else. It would just be a lie." Spike said honestly.

Angel took an unneeded breath. "Okay. You have my permission. But there are rules here Spike! Your not gonna monopolize all her time. She has to sleep at night unlike us. And she can't be up all night talking to you. And no PDA. Or at least non that I can see! I DON'T want visuals! And you and I can talk more later." Angel said to Spike.

Spike held up his hands "Fine with me."

Angel looked at Ali "Connor was looking for you while you were talking with Spike. You two should go talk alone." Angel said.

Ali went upstairs and Connor followed.

Ali sat on the bed and Connor stood by the door. "So what's up?" Ali asked.

"What's up? Well apparently you've lost your mind. The only relationship vampires and humans have is that humans are on the menu." Connor said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Mom dad and Spike have been on animal blood since before we were born. Well at least dad and Spike were." Ali said.

"Okay you have a point there. But what about the whole immortality thing. Your gonna age and get older. And eventually grow old and die. Spike won't. He can't have you forever Ali because your not the one that will live forever. He is. And if he thought about that for a second he might realize that even if this does work he'll lose to death." Connor said.

"I'm pretty sure Spike knows that I'm human. Or mortal or whatever you want to call it. I'm not worried about if he'll still want me when I'm old. As long as I can have him now whatever comes next doesn't matter. Even one moment of happiness is better then none at all." Ali said.

Connor smirked "When did you get so wise?" he asked.

"I'm not wise. I'm just smart." Ali said.

"So you and Spike huh? Okay. But he better not hurt you or I'll dust his ass." Connor said seriously.

Ali rolled her eyes and so it begins she thought with a smirk.

To be continued...

I'm sorry if you hate the idea of Ali and Spike but I kinda like it. So I had to throw it in there. And I know the Glory defeat was kinda fast but I'm not good with action scenes. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: Exposed

In control

YAY! I get to do some romance scenes that will be fun. LOL

Chapter Five: Exposed

Friday morning Spike caught Ali alone in the hall way. "Hey." she said.

"Hi there. Just the girl I was looking for." Spike said

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah. How about you and I go to dinner tonight. I know a nice place and I think you'll like it." Spike said.

"Okay sure. But don't we have to ask dad first?" Ali asked.

"You let me worry about Angel. I'll keep him informed just like I agreed I would." Spike said.

"Okay." Ali said then went to Wesley's office for her class.

Spike found Angel in his office and actually he was all over Darla. He had her pinned to the desk getting pretty wild.

"Over 100 years later and you two still can't keep your hands off each other. Your worse me and Drusilla used to be." Spike said which killed the mood.

Angel got off Darla and glared at Spike. Darla threw a glare at him too.

"What do you want?" Darla demanded.

"Came to get permission to take the dove out to dinner tonight. So how about it?" Spike asked.

Angel rolled his eyes and sat in his chair.

"Darla?" Angel asked for her opinion.

"Oh let them have dinner together. Where will you be going?" Darla asked with a friendly smile.

"Small place. Called Parker Palace. Has great food and a dance floor." Spike said.

"That place has mostly fast music." Darla said then added "You better pay attention to her body heat if your gonna dance there. We don't need her setting any fires because she's getting too heated. On second thought I think Connor should go with you guys. Make it a double date. Connor and Alana can have their own table but he can still keep an eyes out for Ali so that she won't hurt anyone." Darla said.

"She won't hurt anyone! I won't let her get over heated." Spike said.

"Yeah well Vampires and Fire don't really mix. Her powers don't work on Connor. He's immune to them. So if he's there he can stop her if she does get too hot. He can make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. She can't hurt him." Darla said.

"Fine. We'll all go together just to be on the safe side." Spike said.

"Okay now that's settled why don't you take a hike and let us get back to what we were fixing to do." Angel said.

Spike smirked "Still hot for each other. You might as well get married and make it official. But I'd watch it. Don't fall too much in love with her. Other wise you'll lose that soul of yours." Spike warned then left.

Later that night at the club:

Music playing in the back ground Connor and Alana were at a table of their own while Spike and Ali were eating at another table.

Connor and Alana were done eating and got up to dance to the music.

Once Ali was done eating Spike and her got up to and headed to the dance floor.

The Song E.T. Came on and they danced to it with each other. Spike pulling Ali into him several times during the dance.

Once the song was over Ali could feel the heat rising in her body as another song came on.

It was Break the Ice by Britney Spears.

She really loved the song and the dancing got even more intimate as Spike's hands tried to not roam too much. The more the song played the more into Ali got and the more into she got the more into it Spike got. They shared a passionate kiss.

They were so into each other that they didn't realize the ground below Alison's feet was boiling not that anyone else noticed either.

Connor who had also been quite into his dancing suddenly stopped as he felt as if his insides turned to liquid fire in his veins. He stopped dancing "Ali!" he said then looked at Alana "Sorry. She's about to lose it." Connor said and headed over to find his sister through the crowd praying he would make it in time.

Once the song ended another started playing and it was a replay. E.T. Came on again which confused everyone but no one minded since it was a good song.

Connor knew that Ali must have sub consciously turned the CD back to that song because she liked it.

A small flame began at her feet Spike smelled the fire and suddenly came to his senses. He let go of her and back away and watched as she continued to dance on her own her eyes closed the heat over powering her.

"NO no no not here." Spike said as he realized she was already gone.

When she opened her eyes she was in a trance like state and she turned and took slow steps forward and with each step she took fire began to spread all around the club as she set the place ablaze Connor made his way and then grabbed onto her arms and led her outside while Spike and Alana made sure that everyone could escape safely. Although they found two dead.

In the ally way Connor shoved Ali against the wall "Ali stop it!" he yelled but the ally road by her feet suddenly was on fire too.

"I don't want to." she said in a robotic type voice.

That made Connor mad. She didn't want to? What the hell was wrong with her?

Connor did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her thinking it would help to wake her up.

"Ali stop it! You have to stop this!" Connor said as another flame appeared and Spike and Alana came out to join them at that moment.

"I can't!" Alison's voice was now a pit panicked as she said that.

More flames appeared and she began to walk down the alley the entire ally was soon destroyed by the fire and Spike, Alana and Connor trailed her waiting for her body to cool down enough for her to be able to stop.

Once she was out of the ally and had gotten to the street she collapsed on her knees panting and then confused she looked around and when she got up and turned to see the ally she backed away.

She also saw Spike, Connor and Alana watching her.

She looked fearfully at Connor.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You set the club on fire. But everyone got out okay. I took you out to the ally and you burned the ally but again its fine. No one got hurt. You didn't hurt anyone." Connor said leaving out the fact that two people had died. Because she really didn't need to know that.

Ali was relieved to hear that no one had been hurt.

"It got so hot." Ali said.

"I know. I felt it too. You and Spike were pretty into it on the dance floor. It was more like a sex dance. You got excited and your body got over heated and you just lost it. But don't worry. Your not alone. I was getting pretty into the songs too. We all got a little carried away." Connor said.

Ali could remember her and Spike their hips pressed together during some of the song. At the chorus where the song E.T she could remember the lyrics ' kiss me. Kiss kiss me. Fill me with your love infect me with your poison. Take me. Take take me.' And it had felt electric every time he had touched her body.

She had never lost control that fast before.

Then again she had never felt the way she had felt with Spike before either.

"Well I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Why don't we head home." Alana said with a smirk.

They all agreed and got in Spike's car.

They came into the lobby finding everyone lounging around apparently having nothing better to do then sit around.

"So how was it? "Gunn asked them of the date.

Alana was the first to answer "it was hot. Very hot." she said honestly.

Ali embarrassed looked at the floor avoiding eye contact with her father as she said "I may have destroyed the club."

"May have?" Darla asked.

"Okay I did destroy the club. And the back ally way. But no one got hurt! There's just lots of damage." Ali said now looking at Darla who was always fascinated when this happened but never actually angry.

"See? I knew this was gonna happen if they went dancing." Angel said annoyed but also relieved that no one got hurt.

Spike didn't like the fact that Connor was letting everyone think that no one was hurt. Lying wasn't going to help anyone.

Then the phone rang.

Wesley answered it and then handed the phone to Angel saying "It's Buffy."

Angel answered the phone and Buffy told them about the new big bad and that she needed their help. Angel agreed to come help. Then hung up the phone.

"Okay everyone get packed for a week. We're going to sunny dale." Angel said.

"I am NOT going anywhere!" Ali said.

Angel nodded "Okay fine. Connor you can stay here with Ali." Angel said then everyone went to get ready Spike felt like he should stay too but he also knew he should go help and so he would go help.

Even though his heart wanted him to stay here with Ali.

Before everyone left Angel told Connor "You better call me if anything goes wrong. I mean it. Anything at all that you need our help with and you better call us and tell us." Angel said.

"Okay dad stop worrying we'll be fine. We're 16 years old we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves for a week." Connor said and then Angel and the gang left.

An hour later Connor and Ali went out to the mall and then on the way home they were crossing the street when a car going about 90 miles an hour hit Ali. She was thrown to the street and then she got back up not injured at all. She did however see the dent that she had made in the car.

The woman behind the wheel opened her door and screamed "Witch!"

Alison's mouth dropped open. Uh oh.

Connor grabbed her hand and they ran for the hotel.

They were in the lobby and hour later when they noticed the people were gathering outside.

Some had guns. And they could also see reporters from news station trying to get pictures and do reports.

The woman came in through the doors.

She was alone.

She looked at Ali "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live. You are a demon and you will burn in hell for your evil." the woman said.

That made Ali mad. She flung the doors open and then flung the woman out the door both using only her mind.

Connor was mad too.

Ali slammed the doors shut and locked them.

Thought they could still see the people outside and some holding their guns.

"Great just great. They're gone for not even two hours and we are exposed and have an army of people outside that want to kill us! We're gonna have to call dad." Connor said annoyed.

"No! Connor they just left. If we make them come back to help us they will make us go with them when this is over. We can handle regular people." Ali said.

Connor began to pace.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We're gonna be photographed and then be on TV and sign autographs and then dad's gonna show up and kill us both." Ali said.

"This isn't a joke Ali." Connor said stopping to look at her.

"Who's joking!" she said as she turned around to look for the phone ready to call for help but then she heard what sounded like something going through the glass and it was loud.

She stiffened "What was that?" she demanded and then turned and saw a look of shock on Connor's face.

"Connor?" she asked coming closer to him and then stopped as her eyes strayed to the huge wound covered in blood in his gut stating very loudly that he had been shot.

"Connor! no." Ali screamed and wrapped her arms around him just in time to catch him from falling.

"Ali." Connor rasped feeling weak and afraid because everything was getting cold.

Ali looked angrily at the crowd out side.

She used her power to fling them all backwards.

She ran outside spotting her father's black car that he had left behind she dragged Connor to the back seat and then found the keys and saw that the people were still in her way.

She glances back at Connor and then looked at the other people. She used all her might to fling them a good distance away from them.

She got in the car and drove to the hospital.

Trying her best to support Connor it was tough because he was taller then she was.

She helped him into the hospital and yelled "Someone help me. I need a doctor. Please help me." Ali begged.

A doctor came along with a gurney they placed Connor on the gurney and then rushed him to a room they moved him to the operating table.

"What happened?" the doctor asked Ali who's hands were bloody from touching her brother's wound.

"Some crazy woman shot him!" Ali said.

The monitors on the screen showed the heart slowing down.

They were losing him.

"Ali." Connor rasped out. "Ali. I love you. Tell dad...love him too. And mom." Connor said.

"No. Connor don't you do that. Don't you say goodbye. Not yet. Oh god please don't die Connor. Please." Ali said crying now.

And then the monitor started beeping as his heart gave out and the screen showed a flat line.

"NO!" Ali cried shattered.

She backed away as the doctors tried to bring him back using the paddles but they soon gave up.

The doctor looked at her and said "I'm sorry." he said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ali screamed hurt and angry she callapsed to the floor crying hard.

The doctors left her alone.

Ali forced herself to get up and go to Connor.

She kissed his forehead "I'm gonna fix this Connor. I promise. I'll find a way. I'll bring you back. I swear I will." Ali said tears in her eyes and then she kissed him again and then left the hospital.

She began to walk when she got to the hotel and saw the people still there she was still too angry to care about weather it was wrong or not. She set them all on fire and listened as they all screamed.

Then she kept walking.

She walked for hours and hours heading to Buffy's town.

Connor's blood still all over her.

She reached the town late at night.

She then found Buffy's house where everyone was inside talking about the big bad.

She didn't knock.

She opened the door with her power and walked inside.

Everyone shared a laugh and then every single smile faded at the sight on Ali covered in blood.

"Oh my god." Darla cried out and went over to Ali.

"Ali what are you doing here? What happened? Who's blood is that? Where's Connor? Alison where is your brother?" Darla asked in panic.

Ali looked into Darla's eyes "He's dead. They killed him Mama. He's dead." Ali cried and then burst into tears again.

Darla caught her as she fell and then held her tight she too began to cry.

Angel didn't let himself feel the pain. Not yet. He wanted to know what had happened first and if there was a way to undo it.

"Alison tell us everything that happened since we left." Angel said.

Ali wiped her eyes and still holing onto her mom she explained "I was hit by a car that was going 90 miles an hour. When I got up and the woman say that I dented her car she thought I was a witch. Connor and I hide in the hotel. They came in large numbers. They had guns and there was news people there too. They just shoot him. I took him to the hospital but it was too late. The bullet was from an M16 and it was lodged in his gut. They couldn't save him. It was too late." Ali said then added "I burned them all for what they had done. There must have been at least a hundred of them and I fried them all to a cinder. I wasn't going to let them live after what they had taken from me. I know it was wrong. But I don't care anymore. What they did was wrong too! They killed my twin brother! It's so quiet. He's always been there inside me. And now he's not. I feel so alone." Ali said letting go of her mom and wanting to destroy more people.

Willow screamed as a fire suddenly started by her feet and she backed away "Okay. Pyro girl Really needs to calm down." she said

Buffy used a coat to smother the fire.

"Angel maybe it's better if you guys take Alison back to hotel and figure things out. We'll deal with this thing alone." Buffy said.

Angel nodded and then they drove home. Alison sitting in the back seat until the car approached the hotel Angel stopped a foot away. He got out of the car and saw the entire street covered in several piles of ashes that smelled that burned flesh.

He looked back at Alison as they went inside and then stopped at the dried blood on the floor.

He tried his best to ignore it. He wouldn't morn unless he knew for sure that Connor couldn't be brought back.

Then an idea came to him and he left them all down stairs while he took out a book of spells.

He found one for time travel. A spell that could send him back as far as he wanted. He looked at the clock and decided that two hours after he left would be fine.

He said the spell and the time and date and then was sucked back through time.

He found himself in the same room but there he heard Ali freaking out.

He ran down the stairs and he was jolted at the sight of his daughter holding onto her brother and crying as she tried to drag him to the door. Angel hurried over and took him from her which shocked her but she was so thankful to see him.

Angel lifted his son. And for a second he was reminded of the boy that had come back in time the one that had had a horrible life and had known no true happiness.

Angel took his son upstairs and laid him in bed.

His insides cringed at the sight of Connor fighting to take his next breath.

Angel Pried the bullet from his son flinching at his child's pain.

Ali cried behind him.

And Angel could see that there was nothing he could do to save Connor. It was a fatal wound. And it would kill him.

"Ali get me a glass of water for Connor." Angel said wanting her out of the room so that she didn't see this.

She left to get the water.

And Angel lifted his son as Connor looked at him "I love you dad. Tell Ali..." Connor fought for his breath so that he could finish his sentence.

Angel didn't let him take that last breath.

"I'm sorry Connor. Please forgive me. I don't have any other choice." then he changed face which confused Connor and then he drank his sons blood and stopped just when he was supposed to.

Connor was too Shocked to protest.

Angel bit his wrist and placed it in Connor's mouth. Connor was forced to drink the vampire blood.

And then Ali came in seeing this she screamed "Daddy No!" but she didn't move to stop it.

Connor lay dead but Angel knew that he would rise again as a vampire.

He lifted his son and carried him to the basement placing him in the cage for safe keeping and then tried to think of what to do about the crowd outside.

Then he went back to get the book and looked out the window casting a memory spell that would erase their memories of this day.

The shouting seemed to stop and they all headed home.

Downstairs Ali was torn between feeling betrayed by her father and her relief that now Connor could stay even after being fatally wounded.

She felt a chill inside. Connor's insides were dying. But she also felt a goodness and knew that his soul was still there. That was good that meant he would keep his soul and would be a good vampire.

A couple hours later Time caught up with them and everyone came back to the hotel.

Angel told them everything and Spike went to talk to Ali.

"Hey." he said and she threw herself in his arms.

He held her tight agianst him "Shh. It's alright. It was the only way. He had to do it." Spike said.

"I know. Spike I could feel him turning. His insides got cold and then I couldn't feel it anymore. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be Connor?" Ali asked.

"Because that's how our luck works. Bad stuff has to happen around here." Spike said.

"But why?" Ali asked.

"Because the powers hate Angelus as much as I do;. Your father can never reach full happiness and anytime he comes the close something bad has to happen. And now he'll be plagued with guilt for turning his son." Spike explained.

"Everyone is so afraid of Angelus." Ali said.

"Yeah. And for good reason. He's a horrible bastard. Trust me on that. You really don't want to meet him. This was bad but at least he'll still be around." Spike said.

"Yeah I guess. But he'll hate it. And he won't be immune to my powers anymore;. He was only immune when he was human." Ali said.

"You don't know that for sure. I went down and smelled his soul so he kept that and that's good too." Spike said.

"I know." Ali said as they both sat down and Spike put his arm around her.

They heard a commotion downstairs and head Connor throwing a fit.

They both tried to block it out while they cuddled together.

"Sounds like daddy will have to force him to drink his blood." Ali said.

Spike nodded.

Ali turned the CD played on and they sat listening to music while they held each other trying to think too much about Connor and what had happened today.

To be continued...

Next Time: Buffy dies and Giles shows up personally to assign Wesley as watcher to the new slayer that will replace Buffy. The only problem is...No one knows who the new slayer is yet.


	6. Chapter 6 Angel is goneAngelus is back

In Control

Summary: the gang gets the news that Buffy is dead and after making love with Darla Angel loses his soul because he has truly fallen in love with her and reaches full happiness. And the new slayer has to learn to see past his face.

Chapter six: Angel is gone...Angelus is back.

Two days after getting the call about Buffy's death Giles showed up at the Hotel.

"Hello Angel. I mainly came to explain that Buffy is gone for good. She's not coming back this time. A new slayer has already been chosen though none of us know who it is. We'll definitely have to find her. I don't know who her watcher will be but we have to find her first. The bright side of this I guess is that when Buffy died she took the evil out with her." Giles said.

"Yeah. If she was gonna go I think that's how she would have wanted it. Take out the big bad with her. But why chose another slayer now? And why don't they know who it is?" Spike asked.

"For some reason it's harder to locate this one. I just came to warn you...if you happen to come across her please let me know." Giles said.

"We will. Do you want us to actually look for her or just to keep an eyes out?" Angel asked.

"Just keep a look out. I'll be going now. I have a plane to catch." Giles said and then left.

"Wow. A new slayer to replace Buffy?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. It happens. The slayer dies and then another takes her place. Bad thing about the slayer is that the slayer always dies in the line of duty. Buffy died twice and the came back. But death always claims the slayer in the end. It's a curse to be the slayer. The slayer gets visions in her head. She sees the past evils of vampires. To learn from the past." Spike explained.

"Cool." Connor said.

"Oh yeah. Who wouldn't want a horror show in their head every so often." Ali said sarcastically and then she stiffened as she fell down to her knees she saw her mother and her father as Darla and Angelus and they were making love while a crazy girl Drusilla sat against the wall. Then the image changed to Spike and Drusilla making out after he killed the first Slayer. Then it ended.

She stood up fast and then saw everyone looking at her wondering what that was.

"I think we're in trouble." Ali said.

"Why?" Spike asked.

Ali looked at him and the image of him killing the slayer ran through her head again.

"You just said the slayer sees the past evils of vampires. Right?" Ali said.

"Yeah. So?" Spike said not getting it.

"So. I just saw you kill a slayer and then you and Drusilla were all over each other." Ali said.

"Hang on. If you saw that then doesn't that mean that your the slayer?" Connor asked.

"Well there's only one way to test that. Come on Ali." Angel said and heading down to the training room.

Ali followed him not really getting how they could prove it for sure.

When they entered the training room Angel turned on her.

"Okay Ali. Punch me." Angel said.

"What?" she said as if he was crazy.

"A slayer is stronger then a vampire. Hit me as hard as you can. We're gonna fight and if you can beat me then your the slayer. The only rule is that you can't use your extra powers. You can only use your strength and you skills." Angel said.

"But I've never been able to beat you. Your stronger then I am." Ali said.

"Yeah. But if your the new slayer then you'll be able to beat me now. Let's go." Angel said and he took off his jacket and his shirt preparing to fight.

Ali in disbelief started taking off her shoes for easier movement.

They rounded each other shadowing or more like Circling each other.

Then when Ali didn't make a move Angel did.

He threw a round house punch not holding back because they needed to know if she was the slayer.

She was took shocked to be able to block it and she landed on floor from the momentum of the punch.

"Ow! That hurt!" she whined.

"Get up!" Angel said not relenting and knowing that it would normally have had her in tears if he had hit her that hard. Which meant that she was the slayer. Because she was not strong enough to endure the full strength of a vampire. And he was about to begin her training.

"Did you just use all your strength for that?" Ali asked as she slowly got up.

"Yes. And now we know your the slayer." Angel said.

"Okay. Well I guess we can stop now." Ali said.

"Whoa there little girl. Where do you think your going? We're not done yet. You have practice with dusting vampires. But you need to learn how to fight them too. You've never actually had to fight with a vampire before. You were always able to stake them because of your telekinetic power. But you have to learn that you can't just fight with you mental powers. So come on. Lets go." Angel said and then said "Block it." this time he threw the punch Ali ducked and used her leg to sweep his legs which landed him on the floor but he was up just as fast as it had happened.

"I said Block! Not counter attack!" Angel yelled and then threw another punch and she did block it this time.

"Good." he said and then he copied her move and swept her feet from under her and she landed on her butt.

"Now get up and lets go again. This time it's for real. Try to beat me. As if your life depends on it." Angel said.

Ali stood up "Come on daddy! I don't wanna fight you! This isn't any fun." she said.

"Slaying isn't suppose to be fun. It's a job. And it's a job that's now yours. And I'm gonna do whatever I have to to make sure you don't get yourself killed. The best way for you to learn how to fight a vampire is from an actual vampire. Trust me. Vampires don't always play fair. You have an advantage as the slayer and because of your other powers but you also have be able to physically fight them. You have to be ready for the attack." Angel said.

They circled each other again and without warning Angel shoved her to the ground hardening his heart "Come on! I'm an evil vampire and I'm about to kill you. Do something about it!" he yelled.

Ali got up and backed away a little scared now. She didn't want to fight him. Even if it was fake!.

"Unless you want a spanking you better stop running and start fighting!" Angel yelled.

"I'm not gonna fight you!" Ali yelled.

"The hell your not!" Angel said as he took off his belt.

"You can either fight me now...Or you can fight me after I blister your ass. Not make a damn choice." Angel said angrily. There was no time to waste. She had to learn how to be the slayer. They couldn't put it off.

Ali realized that she had no choice. She had to do as she was told or he was gonna spank her. He had never used a belt on her before. And she really didn't want him to start.

She ran towards him leaping into the air and kicked him in the chest which had him falling on the ground on his back the belt had been knocked out of his hands and Ali got on him and had her one hand on his throat and the other on his chest "There! Your beaten. I have you pinned. Are we done now?" Ali asked. And was shocked when his hands grabbed her sides and he flipped her onto her back and was on her in seconds and now it was her that was pinned.

His hand on her throat while his other hands had hers trapped above her.

"Never get cocky! You have to move and you have to move fast! You have to be ready for anything. Even if your winning things can always take a wrong turn. You don't win until the vamp is dust. Are we clear!" Angel said sternly.

Ignoring the fast that he was scaring the crap out of her. He knew why she didn't want to fight him. He was her father. But she had to learn because one day she might have to face Angelus. And if that day ever came she would have to be willing to kill him. She couldn't hold back because he was her father. Because if she held back while facing Angelus or any other vampires she was dead.

"Yes." Ali squeaked.

Angel released her hands and pushed off of her.

"Go to your room. We'll do this again tomorrow. And the next time I tell you to move...you better get moving. Hesitate while we're training again and I won't warn you. I'll just start spanking. Keep that in mind for tomorrow." Angel warned.

Then he held out his hand and helped her up.

"I understand why you didn't want to fight me. But you still have to do it. Your gonna have to just suck up whatever you feeling and get over it. Don't afraid to hurt me. Because no vampire is gonna be too scared to kill you. I don't wanna lose you. Not to anything. Vampires won't give you a moment to catch you breath. I'm not gonna let you start patrolling until I know you can win. This training is training but you still have to take it seriously. Because when we come down here to fight it's real. I don't wanna hurt you. But I'm not gonna hold back anything. I love you too much. So it has to be real. Other wise you won't stand a chance out there." Angel said he leaned in to kick her forehead and then went to put his shirt back on as she went upstairs.

Spike got angry when he saw Ali. Her right cheek was red and she had tears in her eyes.

But he held his tongue. He had heard what Angel said because he had went to go after them but had stopped and just listened outside the door. He had to stop himself twice from going in.

But Angel was right. No vampire was gonna take it easy on her. It was better that she learned that now.

And he was glad Angel had the strength deep down to train her right. He knew it bothered Angel to be so hard on her. But he would still do it. Because it had to be done. They would go a round daily until she could beat him. Spike let her go upstairs and then went downstairs to Angel.

Angel was sitting in the corner his back against the wall his hands laying on his knees. It was a pose that spoke of his determination to do what he had to do.

"Feeling bad yet?" Spike asked curious.

"A little. But it's not gonna stop me. I can't go easy on her. Because they won't either. Besides. There may come a day when she has to kill me. Angelus wouldn't hold back. So I can't either. If Angelus ever does come back...She has to be able to see past my face. Spike promise me...If Angelus ever returns...Promise me that you'll protect her." Angel asked looking Spike in the eyes.

"You don't even have to ask and you know that you git. But yeah. If the bastard ever does come back I won't let him hurt her. I'll dust you myself if I have to. It's really no trouble." Spike said teasingly.

Angel snorted "yeah I know. You'd have no trouble at all dusting me." Angel said.

"No Angel. I will never dust you. But I do promise to dust Angelus if I have to." Spike said.

Angel understood and was grateful. Spike loved Alison. And even though he and Angel were something like friends now...he would still dust Angelus if he ever came back.

Spike then left to find Ali and talk to her.

Angel went to talk to Darla and they made love several times.

The next morning:

Darla woke to Angel getting out of the bed and then heard a thud as he must have tripped but when she turned she saw him on his back just laying there looking at the ceiling for a moment and then he got up.

Darla laughed "What was that about?" she asked.

Angelus seeing his old lover pounced on her his need for her just as great as it had always been

"Hmm. Darla." he moaned into her neck and she laughed.

This time it was rough. Darla didn't mind though. She was curious because Angel was extra gentle last night. And now he was rough.

When it was over and he got up to dress as did she.

She then was embraced from behind as his arms came around her.

"Angel!" she gasped and then she lost her smile.

No soul! He had no soul! His soul was gone! He wasn't Angel. He was Angelus!

She turned fast and backed away from him.

Angelus followed her and pinned her against the wall she tried to fight him but he roughly shoved her back and pinned her there with his body.

"What's wrong Lover." then Angelus smelled her soul.

"My how the tables have turned. But soul or no soul. Your still mine. We have a lot of time to make up for. Don't we lover." Angelus smiled evilly.

"Get away from me. Angelus!" she tried to shove him but it didn't do any good.

He was too big. "Come on baby." he said as he picked her up and carried her out the door as she tried to struggle but he had a tight hold on her.

Everyone saw them coming downstairs. "Took you long enough grandpa." Spike said seeing as they usually came down an hour earlier.

Darla didn't want everyone to freak out and thought it was better to keep quiet.

Angelus put Darla down and she punched him hard but he caught her before she could turn and run and had her pinned against the wall and angrily kissed her and roughly running has hands over her body.

"Ow yuck! No visuals please!" Connor whined.

Everyone tried to look everywhere but at the two lovers.

That is until Spike realized that Darla was really trying to buck Angel off of her.

Angelus tore the dress and forced Darla's legs around him holding them there and then his lips moved to her neck.

"Get off Angelus!" Darla yelled as everyone heard that and saw her face.

"Holy shit." Gunn said shocked.

Spike was perfectly still for a moment and then he heard Ali say "This can't be happening."

she was right by his side.

Spike quickly grabbed her wrist and had her behind him and they all gave Angelus a wide berth as he picked up Darla again and as he eyes them he carried her down to the basement to leave through the sewers.

Darla did not want to go with Angelus but she couldn't free herself. He was too strong and her forced her down into the sewer and then he kept his arm around her waist and took her to a nice cemetery where they could hide out in the Coliseum.

"What the hell are we suppose to do now?" Connor asked.

"Try to live." Wesley said seriously.

"I'm calling Willow. She en souled Angel with a spell last time Angelus was free so maybe she can do it again." Fred said.

"He's not just gonna wait around for us to put his soul back. He's going to cause a lot of trouble for us. If we can capture him then we could lock him in the cage until Willow gets here to help. But we'll need a slayer to distract him long enough for us to get a good shot." Wesley said looking at Alison who looked really pitiful at that moment.

Spike took Ali by her wrist and took her down stairs. He had no choice now. She wasn't nearly ready.

"Spike what are we doing? Dad..." but Spike interrupted her.

"No! Angel's gone...Angelus is back. And that thing is not your father. He's a monster. He's a murdering bastard. And he will kill you just for the hell of it!" Spike said in a serious tone.

"He took mom." Ali said.

"Yeah. And if she resists him he'll force himself on her just like we saw. Don't think for one second that he won't rape her. Cause he will. She has a soul now. And she's fighting him. He hates that. He won't dust her. But that's because he was always hot for her. She was his reason for everything. And more then likely he will try to find a way to remove her soul. She belongs to him. Or at least that's what he thinks. That's why he took her." Spike explained.

"That's two of the fanged four." Ali said.

"The fanged four?" Spike questioned.

"The fanged four. Darla. Angelus. Drusilla and William the bloody. Or should I say Spike." Ali said.

"Ali he may not be able to remove her soul. I'm just trying to get in his head. I knew there's things he'll think of. I just don't know what all he will follow through on. He was always an evil sadistic bastard. But he's also smart. He lies with the truth. He's twisted and he's ruthless. And...Son of a bitch! He knew this was gonna happen. He felt it coming." Spike said suddenly angry.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked.

"Angel! He felt it coming. He knew Angelus was gonna return. That's why he kept going on and on yesterday about you needing to be ready. And then had that little Angelus chat with me. Why the bloody hell did he keep making love with her if he felt that he was falling in love with her? He knew he would lose his soul. So why keep going?" Spike wondered.

"Because. You said it yourself. They can't seem to keep their hands off each other. It was just too tempting to touch her." Ali said.

That made sense Spike thought.

Then he took off his jacket and threw it aside.

"Spike?" Ali questioned.

"Sorry princess. But this isn't a game anymore. It's real. I'm gonna have to finish what he started. Cause your not facing him until I think your ready." Spike said.

"Oh no. your gonna make me fight you aren't you?" Ali groaned then added "But your my boy friend."

"All the more reason for me to keep you alive love. I won't lose you now. Now when I can save you. We don't have a choice anymore. I don't want to hurt you baby. But that doesn't mean that I won't." Spike said and then they began to spar. Spike not holding back and Ali barely managing to keep her balance and keep up with him. She mostly blocked and moved. She only hit him once or twice and it just didn't feel right. But Spike wasn't backing down.

And she knew that Angelus would be ten times worse.

To be continued...

So what did you guys think? I did have to throw that in because there is always hard times and I realized there was no real big bad so I figured Angelus would be the toughest.

Next time: Ali continues training with Spike and Angelus launches a surprise attack while Ali gets an idea about how to save her father's soul.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the truth

In control

Summary: Spike gives Ali a nasty wake up call and Angelus sets a trap to catch the slayer.

Chapter seven: Facing the truth.

In the basement:

Ali had cheated by using her power to fling Spike away.

Spike wasn't pleased.

"Okay. You wanna play dirty that's just fine with me." Spike said and then charged catching her around the waist pinning her to the floor. His weight holding her down.

Then he changed face.

Alison's eyes widened.

"This is who I am. This is my real face! It's his too. This is what's real." then he changed back to his human face. "This is the lie. And no amount of training is gonna help you until you accept that. We are monsters. We kill and destroy. And we enjoy it. It's just the way we are. And it's up to you to stop it. Your the slayer now. You don't get to chose what you will and will not face. You have power now. And with that power comes a responsibility. You can't say no just because it's hard." Spike said and then he sat next to her as she sat up he put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

It was hard on them both these training sessions. And this was only the second one.

They heard a ruckus upstairs. Spike got up thinking that it was Angelus he ran to help.

Ali got up to follow him.

He was in the lobby by the time Ali even reached the stairs.

She didn't make it to the lobby.

She was grabbed from behind a hand covered her mouth in an iron grip and she was lifted off her feet and held she tried to kick but it did no good.

Angelus carried her to the open sewer entrance and jumped in and ran.

Ali kicking and screaming the whole way but it did no good. He was too strong and she was too scared. She looked around as they entered a bit room that was underground she saw her mother bruised and chained not conscious and her mouth was covered with cloth.

Angelus took her over to a set of chains and she screamed and kicked him he slapped her which shocked her and then he clamped the chains around her wrists.

Angelus backed away and with a wicked smile he crouched down before her.

"Hey there daddy's girl. See this?" he asked as he held up a charm in front of her.

"It makes me immune to all those mental powers of yours. So you can't hurt me. I on the other hand can do whatever I want to you. Oh look. Mama's waking up." Angelus said as Darla moaned and then opened her eyes. When she saw Ali prisoner she gained some of her fire back she glared at Angelus.

"Something to say there lover?" Angelus asked as he got up and took the gag from her.

"Touch her and I'll dust you myself!" Darla said glaring angrily at him.

Angelus just smirked and ran his hand over her cheek and grabbed her chin and leaned in towards her.

"Just how rough do I need to get before you and I finally understand each other here Darla?" he said with a sigh.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Darla said again.

Angelus shook his head. "Okay then. Have it your way." he undid the chains and she lunged at him but he over powered her easily and forced her into another room.

He came a while later without Darla.

"What did you do to her?" Ali asked.

Angelus crouched before her again and slapped her hard.

"Don't worry about it. You let me take care of her. And you. Now lets talk about your brother." Angelus said.

Ali snapped at that "You stay away from him!"

Angelus grabbed her chin "Or what? You'll bleed all over me?" he released her and then got up and went to sit in a chair "Now. Ali. If your willing to play nice I am too. So. Are you gonna be nice?" Angelus asked.

Ali watched him Leary of what he meant but she nodded.

Angelus gave a deceptive smile. "That's my good girl. Now let's talk about your brother. Where is he?" Angelus asked.

"At the hotel." Ali said.

Angelus nodded "Figures. And he has a soul too."

"Spike will come for me."Ali said knowingly.

Angelus gave an evil smirk "Oh I hope he does. Then you can watch me dust him. He did tell you that I was always stronger then him right? Even if you don't know that...he does."

"He'll still come." Ali said.

"Maybe. But he'll have to find us first. We're miles and miles and miles away from LA little girl. It took two hours just to get here. And that was with me running with you. You didn't even notice the distance did you? Oh well. While we're waiting for lover boy to show up why don't you and I keep talking." Angelus said.

"What's there to talk about?" Ali asked.

"Now don't be rude Ali. Or I'll have to hurt you." Angelus said gently.

"You already hurt me." Ali informed him.

"Oh I can do much worse then slap you little girl. And I will if you don't show some respect." Angelus threatened as he got up and took his belt off.

Ali tried to back further into the wall behind her.

There was a loud noise from the other room.

Darla must have been pretty angry. Because she was struggling against the shackles pretty hard. But Angelus knew she was too well trapped. She couldn't get free.

Ali stood up and tried to yank free from the chains. Angelus seeing this folded the belt and swung it catching her a nasty swat on the back of her thigh because she had been twisting. She stopped and cried out and then stared at him.

"Naughty. Naughty. Now I have to punish you." Angelus said though he didn't sound very sorry about it.

He freed one of her arms and then the other and shoved her onto the floor.

She screamed and then he was on her holding her on her stomach his knee digging into her back he began to bring the belt down on her backside hard again and again and she screamed bloody murder out of fear and pain.

The sound of Ali screaming gave Darla a strength she didn't know she had. He yanked the chins so hard that the bed posts broke and she moved before the bed collapsed on her. She still had the shackles around her wrists but that didn't stop her from hurrying into the torture room and when she saw Angelus whipping Ali she was filled with a new rage. She lunged but Angelus had seen her and caught her as they both tumbled over Darla landing a couple feet away from him. Angelus recovered from his surprise quickly. Darla did too and she lunged at Angelus again he landed a punch and had her around her waist again Darla struggled harder this time "Alison run!" she screamed fighting with all her might.

Ali cowering on the floor was too afraid to move.

"Alison now! Run!" Darla screamed and again she found that strength and flipped Angelus over on his back and this time it was him that was pinned but now Angelus was more then pissed.

"Don't mess with my children!" Darla snarled at him.

He slapped her and then rolled over and now she was under him.

The fire was still in her eyes though.

"There's my girl!" Angelus said with a smirk as he had no trouble handling Darla while she was struggling to get him off her.

Darla look and saw Alison still laying on the floor terrified to move.

"Alison go!" Darla screamed again and then bit Angelus but she was still in her human face so it was only her human teeth.

Angelus pried her free and then punched her hard enough to knock her out.

Spike had walked in as Darla had yelled at Ali and after seeing Ali frozen too afraid to move he got pissed.

Angelus got off Darla and turned to see Spike watching him.

"Hey there Spike." Angelus said.

"Still beaten up on woman and little children? You should really learn to play a different song other wise people start getting bored with the old one." Spike said as he grabbed Ali and threw her behind him hard enough to where she landed on the floor again.

Darla woke again and lunged at Angelus from behind even though she felt weak.

Spike took it for what it was. A chance.

He turned and picked Ali up and ran out as fast as he could. He ran all the way back to the hotel and only stopped once they made it to his room.

Then he set her down on her feet.

Ali went over to the bed and sat down breathing heavy.

Spike looked over at her. Angelus could have killed her. And she just sat there.

He knew if Angel was there he would blister her backside for freezing like that.

Unfortunately he wasn't there. But it was still a lesson she needed to learn.

So Spike took on the responsibility.

He went over and knelt before her he grabbed her arms he was still angry and frustrated "You never freeze like that! Ever! He could have killed you! You can't just sit there and wait for him to do it! You can't give him that chance! Your mother gave you an out. She gave us a chance to get away. Now why did you just sit there?" Spike demanded as he shook her a couple times.

"He hit me 10 times with a belt. I was scared Spike!" Ali whined.

"I know Angelus is scary. But you can't let that stop you. You have to take every chance you get around him. You have to stay focused. Get mad. Use your anger. Get him before he gets you. And I think he showed you today exactly how their different. I know if Angel were around he'd whip you for this. Since he's not...I will." Spike said which made her look at him.

"What? You can't be serious. Spike your my boy friend." Ali said.

"That's why I have to do it. I can't let you get away with freezing like that. I don't want to lose you because you were too scared to make a move." Spike said and he moved too quick for her to think about protesting any further.

Spike was sitting on the bed and had her over his lap pants and underwear down and he hardened his heart and spanked her. Hard. She kicked and tried to get away at first but he kept going until she was crying to hard to move around. Her backside was a deep red when he replaced her clothing and then laid her on her side on his bed. He leaned down and kissed her face. "I'm sorry I had to do that. But don't ever freeze like that in a fight." Spike said as she lay there and eventually she fell asleep.

She woke the next morning finding Spike sleeping next to her. She rolled over and the pain was gone. She had healed fast then normal. Spike opened his eyes and kissed her lightly.

"Morning love. You'll be happy to know that the sewer entrance is now blocked and locked. Angelus can't get in." Spike said.

Ali smirked as she sat up in the bed "But that means you can't use the sewer to get out either."

"I don't have anywhere that I need to be. Keeping you safe is my job now. I promised Angel that I wouldn't let Angelus hurt you." Spike said.

"What are we gonna do about Angelus? Did you get a hold of Willow?" Ali asked.

"Actually all that fuss earlier was about Willow. She called saying there was no way that she could get away right now. We're on our own. Which means we either find our own spell to re en soul him. Or we dust him. Unless he really pisses Darla off then she'll do it for us. He keeps pushing her like that and that's exactly what she'll do. She's not fun when she's pissed off. Weather she has a soul or not." Spike said.

"He seemed to over power her easy enough." Ali said.

"yeah. All that muscle working against her. But that don't mean she still can't take him down if she gets pissed enough. She's not weak. And she sired him. The sire is always stronger. Angelus is bigger and meaner. And if he's had human blood then that's why she can't take him down. Animal blood keeps us alive but human blood gives us our full power. But if she was on human blood she would be able to over power him." Spike said.

"But she's not and he knows that. And she small compaired to him. Sire or not I'm pretty sure he can still over power her." Ali said.

"yeah but then that's Angelus for you. He was never whipped. If anything he had Darla whipped. It was the hot sex." Spike said sure of that.

"Oh god! Spike!" Ali said annoyed.

"What? It's true." Spike said.

"Hot sex? And was it only hot sex with you and Dru too?" Ali asked.

Spike thought about that "Most of the time...Yeah." he said honestly.

"Okay really didn't need those visuals thank you very much!" Ali rolled her eyes.

"Here. Let's create some visuals of our own." Spike said as he came over gently captured her chin and kissed her passionately.

After a while of making out Ali seeing the CD player used her powers to turn on the CD that she knew he had listened to last and turned it to the song placing it on repeat.

Once the song ET began to play Spike released her lips "This again? You sure you wanna go down this road?" Spike said remembering what had happened the last time when they had only been dancing.

"I can control it." Ali promised.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked.

"Love me Spike. Take me. Please." Ali begged feeling butterflies in her stomach and feeling as if her body was singing. She was turned on but she really didn't know enough to realize that.

Spike knew though. Her age ran through his age and then it was forgotten.

She was so sexy and beautiful and he loved her.

And he wanted her. It felt so right. It couldn't be wrong.

He had her in his arms and was on top of her kissing and touching her all over.

She was getting hot and she felt it.

Her arms went around him but when they wondered up his back she hissed and her hands left him.

He looked at her curious "What?" he asked.

"Your freezing!" she said surprised.

He laughed. "No. I'm dead. My skin is cold. I guess that will keep you from getting to hot." Spike said.

Ali smiled at that thought. She had never though about trying to chill her skin when she was hot.

Maybe having an ice cold boy friend would solve that problem she had with controlling her power.

She flinched the first couple times his cold hand touched her and then giggled and Spike laughed too.

Spike was slow and gentle with her. Knowing it was her first time. He brought her pleasure in every way before actually entering her. He had her coming with his fingers and his mouth before he entered her and make love to her that way.

When it was over Ali was amazing at how it had felt. And how he was so gentle.

She didn't want to move. "Right here. Right now. This is perfect. I don't ever want to be anywhere else." Ali said sighing happily and snuggled into Spike.

Spike cuddled with her not letting go. "Me either. For right now no one exists but us. This moment is ours." Spike said.

"This song is ours." Ali said with a laugh but meaning it.

"It does seem to be doesn't it." Spike said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Spike I have an idea." Ali said.

"about what?" Spike asked.

"I know where my spell book is. I can use the binding spell to bind my dad's soul so that it can never leave again." Ali said.

"Yeah but we'd have to en soul him first." Spike said.

"Not if I used the time travel spell to go back in time. I can go to the past and bind his soul and then come back here. He'll be able to love mom without ever having to worry about Angelus again." Ali said.

"Ali that's a sweet thought and it seems simple enough but you can't go back in time love. Its too risky. We have no idea how far back in time that time travel spell will take you. So who knows what big bad will be a threat when you get there. Fred and Gunn have gone to see Willow to get the curse for Angel's soul. Once they get back we can go after him and Curse him." Spike said.

"But he's still a threat. Spike we can't just wait for them to come back. Going back in time would fix everything." Ali said.

"I love you Ali." Spike said. "But I'm not letting you go back in time."

"I love you too." Ali said but kept quiet because she was gonna do this weather he liked it or not.

Later that night:

Ali was in the attic of the hotel and said the time travel spell "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme head the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time." a time portal opened and she stepped through it taking the spell book with her. Though there was a copy in Wesley's office she really hoped that Spike wouldn't try to come after her. But Ali knew that no matter what evil they might be facing Angelus was a worse threat. And if she could free her father from the threat of Angelus then everything would all be worth it.

To be continued...

Next time: Ali travels back in time and gets stuck in the past with no way to get home. What will this new turn of events bring for Ali? Stay tuned.

Yeah I know I am now obsessed with the song ET so I have been putting it in a lot of my stories.

LOL


	8. Chapter 8: talk about a surprise

In Control

Summary: Okay this jumps around between the past and the future and Angel goes to the oracles to find out where his daughter is since they can't find her. When he hears she is in the past he goes after her to bring her home. Also once they are back in the future Angel shocks Ali with some surprising news. (Hence the title.)

Also the beginning is from a scene from Angel season Two. The scene where they have sex.

Chapter eight: Talk about a Surprise!

When Ali entered the past she first had to figure out where she was. It looked like she was in a room at the hotel then she heard a crash. She turned the corner and saw her parents her mother looking worried now "Don't you feel the cold."Angel said and then they ended up on the bed.

Once Ali realized where she was she went to hide behind the wall. This was so embarrassing!

she opened the book and concentrating her thoughts on her father she said the spell. She felt the spell work and looked around the corner to see her father glow for a moment then she said a spell to take her ahead in time. She accidentally dropped the book as she was sucked through the portal.

When she landed and got up she realized that the spell had only taken her 8 years into the future. She saw her and Connor as kids.

She was about to try again when she realized she didn't have the book.

Great. What was she suppose to do now?

She decided to lie. She told them her name was Sara and that she was from the future and that she had come to help and then asked what there current mission was.

In the future:

Angel and the gang hadn't been able to find Ali for two days now. And Angel was having flash backs of her being in the past as a teenager. He began to wonder if she had gone to the past for some reason.

He went to the oracles made his offering and asked "Where is my daughter?"

"Your daughter. Alison. Has traveled through time and space and is now trapped there without the proper spell to return to this time." it said.

Angel could remember that. After he and Darla had made love and he had woken up he found a spell book on the floor. A year after that Wesley had come home with the same spell book so now they had two copies. Perhaps one copy had come from the future,

Angel left and once he was back at the hotel he didn't bother informing anyone. There was no time to waste. He had to get Ali back to their time.

He found the spell book and said the spell to take him to Ali.

When he got there he knew it had worked. And he discovered the hotel empty. He wondered around the hotel searching like a stalker. He was now upstairs when he heard them return and he knew they had just gotten done battling a snail like demon and that none of them knew that Ali was Ali because she had lied about her name.

He went to the railing seeing them putting their weapons away he jumped down landing in front of Ali making her gasp as he glared at her. "You are in so much trouble!" he told her.

He also knew from his memory that she had been there for a month now. Time travel worked strangely. She had also almost been killed once by a rock demon that they had only defeated because she was so powerful.

He ignored the fact that everyone was now confused seeing two Angel's in the room.

"Uh. Your not Angelus by any chance are you?" Ali asked knowing that Angelus would proudly admit who he was.

Angel on the other hand was now the one confused. He took a step back but kept eye contact "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

"Just answer the question." Ali said.

"If I was Angelus do you really think I would wasted time traveling to the past to find you?" Angel quizzed.

Well no. Angelus wouldn't care enough to waste that time.

"Now you answer my question." Angel ordered as he put his hands on his hips.

"yeah I'm gonna have to say no to that." Ali said not willing to admit the truth because it wouldn't hurt for him to not know.

Angel raised his brow "Excuse me?" he said sternly.

Ali stood her ground. She would NOT tell her father about Angelus or the reason why she had gone back in time.

"You heard what I said." Ali said bravely even though she knew better.

" Alison Angel You don't talk to me like that!" Angel scolded harshly about a minute away from swatting her for her disrespect.

Ali didn't say anything else.

"wait. Alison!" Past Angel questioned and then looked at the 8 year old Ali and then finally put two and two together realizing that he should have been able to figure that out on his own because of the similarities in their looks and their powers.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" Connor said triumphantly having already accused her of being Ali and she had denied it but he hadn't believed her because he could feel it.

"Yeah sorry for lying Connor." Ali said.

"You lied to your brother?" Angel said angry again.

"I didn't want them to know who I was!" Ali said loudly.

Angel sat on the back of the couch and gave her a menacing look "Raise your voice to me again." he dared her.

Ali shut up realizing that she was already in trouble for time traveling and that pissing her father off more by sassing him was only going to make it worse. She kinda was getting even with him for what Angelus had done but she also realized that because of her he wasn't aware that that had happened so she was only digging a deeper whole for herself.

"I'm sorry." Ali apologized.

"That's better. Now we need to get back to the future and then we are going to have nice long chat about making choices without informing me first." Angel said as he got up.

Ali waved bye to everyone and Angel used the correct spell to send them back to their time.

Once they were back Ali wondered what had all changed.

"Where's Connor?" Ali asked.

"Probably still in the shower." Angel said.

"Vampires take showers?" Ali asked.

Angel looked at her saying "No. what does vampires have to do with Connor taking a shower?" Angel asked.

"Connor's not a vampire?" Ali asked.

"Of course not! Why would you ask that?" Angel asked.

"Where's Spike?" Ali asked now wondering about him.

That got a scoff from her father "Your fiance is gonna have to wait his turn til I'm done with you. But he's no happier then I am about this." Angel said.

Ali stopped in her tracks and Angel turned to look at her.

"My what?" Ali asked her own eye brows raised with surprise.

"What? Don't tell me your getting cold feet the night before your wedding." Angel said.

"Holy shit!" Ali said then several memories came to her. Spike and her had been dating for a year. Spike admitting to her on her 15 birthday that he liked her and on her 16th birthday he had proposed to her and their wedding was tomorrow. Wow. Going back in time had changed things. It had changed the length of time that she had been with Spike.

"You watch your mouth!" Angel scolded.

"Sorry. I guess I just forgot. No cold feet here." Ali said.

"If your sure. And since I'm sure you don't want to do this on the morning of your wedding we should get it over with now. But remember one thing...even though he'll be your husband I'm still your father. I'm not gonna stop spanking you or being your father just because your getting married." Angel said.

"Yes daddy." Ali said knowingly and then they went to his office.

It actually wasn't too bad of a spanking. He didn't even bare her bottom but she did cry.

Once it was over Ali got a hug and a stern "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

and then she went to bed knowing it would be the last night she had her own room and slept alone in her bed.

To be Continued...

Sorry if it was short and Choppy and YAY I get to do a fun Wedding scene! I'm looking forward to that. I may write it after I post this.


	9. Chapter 9: The truth about Alison

In Control

Summary: Wedding day. (Enough said LOL)

and yes I have to throw the song ET in the wedding since I made it their song.

Also because of the time change Buffy is alive again but Alison is still going to become the slayer again. Unfortunately that means I will have to find a way to kill Buffy again. I SWEAR I DON'T HATE BUFFY! Or at least I don't anymore now that I have seen more of her show. But I liked Alison as the slayer so I want her to be the slayer.

.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=U93R-fArDgN9DM:&imgrefurl=.com/06wedding_&docid=egKnQcK712DJmM&imgurl=.com/real/06wedding_&w=576&h=767&ei=rRWZT_q1E4uq8ATfpqj4BQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=174&vpy=288&dur=5533&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=93&ty=180&sig=116713943065435002727&page=3&tbnh=136&tbnw=102&start=53&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:53,i:315

that is the link to the wedding dress that I liked and put in my story so if you wanna see it paste that link into your web browser. It's really pretty and I will do my best to describe it.

People at the wedding:

Willow

Xander

Giles

Connor

Angel

Darla

Fred

Gunn

Wesley

Illyria

Ava

Alana

Garret

Buffy

Dawn

and that is all!

Chapter Nine: The truth about Alison

The alarm woke her up around 9 in the morning.

She spent the first couple hours with her mom who helped her get her hair ready. Then since everyone else had already left Darla drove her.

Ali was surprised when they arrived at a cemetery and pulled up near what looked like a kind of cathedral but she knew it wasn't a holy one.

Darla led her up a long stair case to a room where she had a mirror set and helped her put on her dress.

When Ali saw her dress she was amazed at the beauty of it.

It was more like a mix between a wedding dress and a ball gown and she loved it.

There was a diamond around the waste of the gown on a sash and once the dress was on Ali felt like Melting. She hoped that Spike would love it.

The butterflies in her stomach certainly flapped around enough.

Darla kissed her head telling her not to worry and then left her to go get her own gown on.

Ali began to pace in her dress nervous now she only wanted to see two people. Spike or her father.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ali called.

Angel came in dressed in a black tuxedo with a black tie and Ali thought he looked quite stunning.

"Wow." Ali said.

"You look beautiful Ali." Angel said a big smile on his face as he came over and gave her hug because frankly she looked like she needed one.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Terrified." Ali said with a smile.

"Your still my little girl you know. We still have an hour I wanted to talk to you. I want to tell you why I'm doing this. Why I gave you guys permission to get married even though your only 16." Angel said as he sat down.

"Here. Sit in my lap." Angel said pulling her into his lap her weight no trouble at all to him.

"Daddy." she whined.

"Shh. Let me talk. And just listen. I know Spike and I don't always get along. And I didn't approve when you started dating. But I knew that it would be wrong to try and keep you two apart. I know he's a good guy. Deep down. And once I realized that you two were really in love no matter how it made me feel I wasn't gonna hold you back. You deserve to be happy. And if Spike is what makes you happy then I guess I just have to accept that. I want you to know that I'm happy for you. You and Spike love each other the same way Buffy and I loved each other. And before I walk you down the isle I have to know for sure...are you absolutely sure your ready for this? Cause I'm ready with the get away car if your not." Angel said the last part with a smile.

Ali laughed "Daddy." she whined lightly pushing him.

"Don't worry. I can't imagine how I could be anymore ready for this. And I may be 16 but I also have more power and responsibility then most people who are twice my age. I'm ready for this. I'm ready for him. He's mine forever." Ali said.

Angel got a pained look on his face but it was gone a second later.

Every time he heard one of his kids say the word forever he remembered that he was immortal and they were not. He lived forever. They wouldn't. And he was tempted every time to just solve that for them.

He gave her a smile "Yeah I know. But your still my little girl." Angel said with a finger pointed at her.

"Yes sir." Ali said in mock fear.

"Okay come on. Get up. I'm gonna go check on your mother." Angel said as they got up he swatted her and then left to see Darla in her gown.

Ali went back to pacing there was another knock on the door and she turned to see Connor come in.

he was also in a tux. Black with a white shirt and black tie a complete match of what her father was wearing.

"Wow again." Ali said.

Connor blushed "Yeah I know. I look ridiculous don't rub it in. I'm only doing this for you." Connor said as he came over and hugged her.

"Scared?" Connor asked knowing she was because he could feel her freaking out on the inside.

She smiled "Why does everyone keeping asking me that like it's a bad thing? Wouldn't it be worse if I wasn't nervous on my wedding day. I love him Connor." Ali said.

"I know you do. It's not bad to be scared about getting married. Your a nervous wreck because you love him and you want everything to be perfect." Connor said.

Ali rolled her eyes "Thank you my very own personal overly sensitive to my emotions twin brother." she said.

"Wow that was a mouth full. I'm surprised you didn't chock on that one." Connor said with a laugh.

"There was no rehearsal or anything." Ali said.

"That would be because dad had to travel to the past to get you and by the time he had gone the rehearsal had been canceled. Oh I did what you asked me to do." Connor said suddenly excited at the end.

"Uh. Okay remind me again?" Ali asked.

"You know. I got the CD Burned with that song on it." Connor said.

"ET? Really? YAY!" she squealed and then threw her arms around him hugging him.

He hugged back while laughing. "Dad's almost in pain over this you know. He keeps going on and on about how your still his little girl." Connor said.

"I know! Why can't he go on and on about you like that?" Ali said.

"Uh. Because I'm not daddy's little girl and thank you so much for that!" Connor said.

"Maybe not but your his little boy. Right?" Ali asked.

"Oh god please no! I sure hope not!" Connor said but with good humor.

"You are." Ali said.

"Am not." Connor said.

"Are two." Ali countered

"D2!" Connor said jokingly making a star wars reference.

Ali laughed saying are two D2 was one way they ended a silly argument.

But Ali kinda wanted to continue "you are." she said again.

Connor jumped right back in along with her "Am not!" he said.

Though neither of them were really arguing.

Though to anyone else it would look like they were.

Angel came in at this point.

"Are too!" Ali said.

"Am not!" Connor said back.

"Really!" they both jumped and turned around when Angel raised his voice and said that.

"Do I want to know what this is about?" Angel asked.

Ali giggled and Connor looked at her "Don't you dare!" he said threateningly.

"Connor that's enough! Now what did I walk in on?" Angel asked.

Connor sat down heavily in a chair Ali giggled and said "You are too his little boy." Ali said which was enough for Angel to know what it was about.

He put his hands on his hips "Let me get this strait. You two have been in here arguing about something as stupid as weather or not Connor is my little boy?" Angel asked slightly annoyed.

"We weren't REALLY arguing daddy. I just thought that since I'm your little girl that Connor should be your little boy and Connor slightly disagreed." Ali said.

Angel shook his head "Again that's not even worth discussing since you both are well aware of the truth. And in case your not...Yes Connor is my baby boy." Angel said Ali didn't know how he said that with a strait face because she burst out laughing and Connor got so embarrassed that he tried to hide his face in his hands "Oh my god! Dad! Really?" Connor whined in a tone that stated his father really didn't need to say that to his face!

"You got something to say about that Baby boy?" Angel asked in mock sternness still with a strait face.

Connor groaned and when he finally lifted his face from his hands he stared daggers at his father as he said "No." petulantly.

Angel said "Good. Now there ceremony is gonna start soon you need to finish getting ready Connor." Angel said.

Connor got out and went back to his dressing room to put his dress shoes on.

Ali put her dress shoes on too.

Angel gave her a smile and said "I'll be back for you in ten minutes. Then I'll escort you down the isle." Angel said and then left.

Ali paced for those ten minutes and then Angel came in.

"They're playing your song." Angel said as the wedding march started.

Ali smiled and Angel came over and Ali held onto his elbow and they started walking down the stairs.

When they got to what was being used as a chapel they barely started down the isle when Ali tightened her grip on Angel's arms and she stopped Angel stopped with her.

She couldn't bring herself to look up from the floor.

She was too scared. She let go of Angel and ran outside and she started to cry thinking Spike would be mad at her now.

Angel whispered in Darla's ear and then ran outside after the run away bride.

He spotted her crying and pulled her into his arms "Hey now what's all this about? Huh?" he asked gently.

"I can't do this! I want to but I can't." Ali cried.

"Why not? You love him don't you?" Angel asked.

"Yes. But it wasn't me. I have the memories but I didn't live them. I love him and I want to marry him. But I feel like I'm not ready but I also feel like I am at the same time." Ali said upset.

Angel hugged her tight "Everything's gonna be okay Ali. I promise. You love him. You know it. I know it. He knows it. Honey do you realized that your the only girl he's ever wanted to marry? He never thought about marriage before he met you. So I know it's real for him. And it's real for you. So what's stopping you?" Angel asked.

"If you want the truth then it's worry." Ali said.

"Worry about what?" Angel asked.

"Drusilla." Ali said crying.

This completely lost Angel. He couldn't be sympathetic anymore because he was completely confused.

"What?" Angel asked as if she was insane.

"They were together for over a hundred years. What if she comes looking for him again?" Ali asked.

"Okay. Insanity is a good reason to stop a wedding. Is that what you want? Do you want us to stop this wedding until your sanity comes back?" Angel asked.

"I'm not insane! Just look at you and mom!" Ali said.

"That is completely different!" Angel said.

"No it's not! When you guys made me and Connor you didn't love each other. But she was your lover once before and so neither of you had a problem being together. You gonna tell me that you didn't still love Buffy when you screwed around with mom?" Ali asked.

"Okay. I know what you need." Angel said then added sternly "stay right there!" then he went inside going up the isle strait to the groom.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

Angel leaned into and whispered "Temporary insanity. She's scared that if Drusilla comes back you'll go back to her." Angel said and then stepped back.

Spike gave him a look of 'you have got to be kidding me'

"You might want to go talk to her." Angel said.

"Right." Spike agreed and then went outside to talk to his silly bride.

Ali was sitting on her father's car when Spike approached her.

He came right up and pinned her against the car and kissed her.

Then when his lips left hers he looked her right in the eye and said "Of all the insane notions you could have come up with today you had to pick that one?" Spike asked.

"Well it is possible! She could return." Ali said.

"yeah and if she does I'll stick a stake in her heart. Pet I stopped wanting Drusilla a long time ago. When I started wanted Buffy Drusilla wasn't enough anymore. And then when I met you Buffy wasn't enough either. Your it for me. I don't want anyone else. Ever. My heart is yours. So don't start worrying that someone else can take it. Specially not that crazy bitch." Spike said.

Ali had to admit that took some of the fear away but she was still scared that maybe he would get tired of her. "What if you get tired of me?" Ali asked.

Spike laughed "Tired of you? I don't have a dull moment when I'm around you. I'll never have time to get tired of you. Your too exciting. Listen to what I'm telling you love. Your all I want. That's all that matters. Now come on. We gotta go in there and get married and make it all official." Spike said.

But Ali stopped again "Wait. Send daddy back out."

"Okay. I'll see you at the alter." Spike said.

"I'll be the one in white." Ali smirked.

Spike went in and then Angel came back out.

"Thanks daddy." Ali said hugging him.

"See? I told you I knew what you needed. All brides are nervous on their wedding. And unfortunately your brother is starting to mirror your nerves and if he doesn't knock it off I am gonna have to turn this wedding X rated." Angel said.

"Why what's he doing?" Ali asked.

"He keeps fidgeting. He won't stay still. He's also chewing on his nails." Angel said.

"Wow. And here I thought we had cured him with that." Ali said.

"We did. But he's getting over freaked and it's cause he's picking up your vibes." Angel said.

"Okay well I'm better now so he should calm down too." Ali said taking his elbow again.

Angel took it slow as he walked her down the isle she made it half way this time when she stopped but this time she looked up at Spike who smiled encouragingly at her.

She smiled back and they started walking again her fears all gone now.

Arriving at the Alter Angel pulled Ali in to kiss her on the forehead and then placed her hand in Spike's and then stood back feeling Darla grab his arm tightly pulling him back another step to where they were actually suppose to stand.

There came the I do lines and then Spike was told to kiss his bride. He did not need to be told twice.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss and then picked her up off her feet in the classic bridal fashion.

He turned still holding her as they were announced and he carried her all the way to the ball room.

Spike set her down and after all the toasts came the dancing.

Connor had rigged the CD so that it had the song ET on there twice.

Everyone paired up and danced. Buffy and Dawn had both brought dates so they danced too.

The first song was ET and everyone watched as the bride and groom danced.

Ali had her arms around Spike's neck and his hands were on her waist as they danced to their song.

Ali felt her body warming as they danced.

When song two came on everyone else got up to dance but Angel was the first to realize it was the same song.

He turned and looked at his son who smiled unrepentantly back at him.

Angel shook his head and then turned to dance with Darla to the song.

Spike shook his head smiling down at Ali "When you say jump he asks how high. Typical Connor. Don't give me that look I know you asked him to do that." Spike said with a laugh Ali smiled guilty but also unrepentant.

However when song number three was the same song Ali looked surprised.

And Angel hollered across the floor at his son "Connor!"

Connor laughed they hadn't noticed that he had put the song on repeat and that it was still the first song.

Ali giggled "Wow. Nice one Connor." she said he saluted her and then Spike lifted her and spun her around she tightened her arms around his neck when he did that and squealed.

He set her down then looked over at his new brother in law "Connor enough. Take it off repeat." Spike said.

"Oh come on!" Connor said.

"Connor!" this Angel and Darla yelled at the same time.

Connor decided to do as he was told this time.

He took the song off repeat.

When song two came on and it was a different song they were all relieved.

After three dances the father daughter dance was announced.

And Angel came over to claim the bride.

While Spike danced with Darla.

It was a slow kind of song.

"Thanks daddy." Ali said.

Angel smiled "For what?" he asked curious.

"For loving me. For always be there for me." Ali said.

Angel hugged her tight and kissed her temple "You don't have to thank me for that baby. I'll always love you and Connor. Course I did think that you'd be older when you married and that Connor would marry first. He's never been as secure as you are in how you feel." Angel said.

"I know. Daddy I have to tell you something." Ali said.

"What?" Angel asked still dancing.

"I changed the time line when I went to the past." Ali said.

"What do you mean? How did you change it?" Angel asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you never lost your soul again? Well it's because when I went back in time I did a binding spell the night you and mom were...Yeah and then when I said the spell to send me to the future I guess I said the wrong spell cause it only sent me ahead 8 years. Then you came to get me and suddenly I was getting married to Spike. In my time line Spike and I have just realized our feelings. Buffy died and I became the slayer. And you became Angelus and I didn't have what it takes to fight him. I had to back in time because I couldn't dust Angelus. I didn't want to. Angelus captured me and help me prisoner. Spike rescued me and that's when I chose to go back in time and bind your soul so that you would never lose it again." Ali said and then realized they had stopped moving and her father wasn't smiling anymore. In fact her looked mad.

He led her over to a corner and pushed her against the wall "Why didn't you tell me this before!" Angel yelled not caring that he was being loud.

Everyone was now paying attention to them. Spike got angry wondering what the hell Angel thought he was doing shoving his bride around.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" Ali said in her defense.

"Why didn't you dust Angelus?" Angel asked which confused everyone that was listening.

"I couldn't do it!" Ali said.

"Why? He's Evil Alison! You don't just let evil reign. Especially Angelus!" Angel yelled.

"You killed your father because you didn't have a soul! But I do have a soul! And I couldn't do it! I knew I could live with myself if I did! So I went back in time and bound you soul so that you could never lose it! Why does that matter now?" Ali screamed.

"Angelus isn't your father! If you couldn't re en soul me then you should have dusted Angelus. Not go travel trough time and space so that you can get your own way!" Angel said.

"I didn't do it to get my own way! I did it to help you! Before I left in my time Buffy was dead! I was the slayer Connor got shot and you had to turn him into a vampire to save him! I tried to kill myself before that! But in this time line Buffy is alive and Connor is human. And I have been with Spike for a year instead of only a week. I got the memories but I didn't live them. I'm not the happy daddy's girl. I'm the rebel who has too much power and doesn't always care about doing what's right. I'm not a hero. I'm not you! I did the right thing and that's all that matters to me." Ali said.

"But that's just it Alison. You have the memories but you didn't live them. You've been with Spike for a week. You might really love him but your not ready for marriage after only a week of knowing someone. Now you freaking out like you did makes sense to me. You didn't feel ready because you weren't ready. But because of your memories you felt like you should be ready. Did you marry him because you love him? Or because you were afraid he would get upset if you canceled and asked him to wait?" Angel asked.

"Both." Ali said.

"Well at least your being honest now." Angel said.

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you about my time. Because it didn't matter anymore." Ali said.

"It matters to me. From what you've told me you've been through hell. And Angelus along with it. It took you twice as long to manipulate time then it would have if you had just done the right thing." Angel said.

"Going back in time was worth it! And who says that killing Angelus would have been the right thing to do?" Ali commented and then saw everyone put their hand in the air.

That annoyed her.

"Okay just because all of you are more then willing to kill Angelus doesn't mean that I wanted to. It was too hard." Ali said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

Then Ali thought of what Spike had said in her time.

She sighed "Maybe Spike was right. No amount of training was gonna help because I was never gonna get anywhere until I could see past your face. I wasn't even willing to try. I wouldn't even consider dusting Angelus. And that's how I know I couldn't have done it. It would have been too horrible." Ali said.

"Look I understand what you did. And I'm grateful. But it was still the wrong thing to do. Buffy was my lover and she was willing to do it." Angel said.

"Don't compare me to her! I am not her! She was the reason you lost your soul! She had no right to sacrifice you! And if she had truly loved you then she wouldn't have been able to." Ali said.

"She did love me. But there was something bigger then us. All the innocent people that were gonna get hurt. So she made a choice. Destroy one to save billions. And that's how it should be. She did the right thing." Angel said.

"If that's what she has to tell herself so she can sleep at night then fine. Whatever. But like I said before...I'm not like you guys. I'm selfish. I'm not willing to lose everything that I care about. You wanna know how Connor got hurt? You guys took off to help Buffy and I got hit by a car. The woman thought I was a witch. Connor and I had to hide in the hotel like rats because they showed up with guns. Those so called innocent people that you think are so helpless and worth saving they shot your son! They shot him! He was dying! There was nothing anyone could do to help him!" Ali said crying now.

"He was fading so fast. I could feel him inside me. Fading. I took him to the hospital. And he died! He died! On the table in front on me! My own brother! Because they found out we were different and shot him! So you know what I did? I used my powers! I killed them all! I burned them to a cinder! And then I walked for miles and miles with his blood all over me!" Ali screamed

"And when I got there and told you what happened you went back in time two hours and made it in time to turn him. I didn't remember any of that until time caught up with us. And that's when I remember that he actually died and I could still feel it. I still can feel it! When he was gone and the monitor flat lined and they couldn't do anything to save him. Why should I go out of my way to save them! Why should I have to lose my father! I had already lost my brother. Connor was killed because I exposed us. And after they killed him I decided that I wasn't gonna be you. I wasn't going to have a life where I gave up everything simply because I had no choice. And because it was supposedly the right thing to do. If killing Angelus was the right thing to do then why did the very thought of it feel wrong?" Ali said and wiped her eyes.

Angel had backed up from her and stood stunned after hearing everything just like everyone else.

He understood everything now.

But now he wished that he didn't know.

Connor felt sorry for his sister and angry at his dad for making her lose it. But he could also tell that she had needed to lose it. She had been through a major trauma and she hadn't dealt with it. And she felt guilty for killing the people even though it was all reversed she still remember doing it and going through it.

"Ali." Angel wasn't sure what else to say. He had no response for what she had just said.

Ali hugged him and he held her. "I'm not sorry. I could say I am but it would be a lie. I'm not sorry I went back in time. Vampire Connor was cold on the inside anyways." Ali said trying to make light of it but no one seemed to think the idea of Vampire Connor was funny.

They went back to dancing dropping the subject for now.

Ali danced with Spike again and then when it was all over everyone headed back to the hotel.

Buffy and her gang went back to their own town.

To be continued...

Okay well there it is so what did you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10: Connors turn

In Control

Summary: Ali has a heart to heart with Connor and Buffy loses the power of Slayer while Alison discovers that once again she has become the slayer. And after refusing to accept having a watcher Angel decides that he is going to train her as the slayer since he can teach her all she needs to know.

But will Ali be too intimidated to train with her father again?

Also: I am not killing Buffy off. I am simply making it to where she loses the slayers power.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter for Connor since I have neglected to have Angel spank Connor in past chapters he's getting one this time though.

Chapter Ten: Connor's turn.

One week after the wedding:

Ali woke up early next after having a nightmare about Connor dying on the hospital table again she saw Spike who was still asleep. She got out of bed quietly and put on her robe then went out the door and into the hall.

She went into Connor's room and climbed in beside him and woke him up.

Connor woke slowly "Huh...Ali? What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped his eyes tiredly and sat up.

"I dreamed that you died again." Ali said sadly.

"Ali." Connor moaned annoyed but then he hugged her.

"You have to let it go and move on Ali. Stop torturing yourself. It doesn't help to hold on to the bad things. You have to see the good. It was reversed and it didn't happen." Connor was now looking at her.

While he spoke.

"It did happen! I remember it happening. I remember the sound of the gun and turning around and seeing the look of shock and horror on your face. And I remember dragging you to the hospital and I remember you telling me that you loved me and I remember you dying! I remember that I killed all of them. I can't pretend like it didn't happen. Because for me it did happen." Ali said.

"Ali stop! Okay just stop it! I'm here. I'm alive! I'm fine! I can't imagine how you must have felt when you lost me. But this is what's real now. Whatever happened in the other time line you have to let that go. You have to move on. Because as you can see I'm fine. It's been over a week since all that happened. Your not there anymore. Your here." Connor tried to explain.

"But I feel bad all the time." Ali said.

"Why? It wasn't your fault." Connor said.

"Yes it is. I'm the reason we were exposed. If I had paid more attention I wouldn't have been hit by the car and that woman wouldn't have thought I was a witch and you wouldn't have died. It should have been me Connor." Ali said sad.

Connor looked at her for a moment and then snapped at that "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that again! It's not your fault that some idiot was speeding and hit you. It wasn't your fault that I died. You didn't make them trap us in the hotel. You didn't make them bring guns. They did that on their own. You wanna know the real reason you feel guilty? It's not because I died. It's because you made a choice. You chose to hurt them to get even for what they did to me. And that's what's really eating at you. Not that they killed me. It's that you killed them. We were raised to protect and help people. You knew it was wrong but you still did it. And that's why you feel bad. There is a difference between killing and murder. We kill demons because we have to. You murdered them because you were mad. When you set out knowing your going to hurt innocent people that is murder. And that is what you did. And you know what Ali? I would have done the same if it was you. You just made a mistake Ali. Your sorry and that's the end of it. You don't have to take it any further then that. Just let it go." Connor said trying to get through to her.

It made sense but..."How do I let it go? I see it in my dreams and it's still there in my head." Ali said.

"I didn't say to forget. I said to move on. Stop reliving it. Stop thinking about it. That's how you let it go. Don't think about it anymore." Connor said.

Ali nodded "Maybe your right."

After a moment of silence Connor spoke "Good. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Ali laughed "You are such a lazy sod you know that." Ali said.

Connor laughed "Lazy sod? What is a sod anyways?" Connor asked

Ali shrugged "Beats me. Spike says it to dad all the time though."

"Are you okay now?" Connor suddenly asked.

Ali took a breath "yeah. I'll be okay. Your right. I just have to stop reliving it."

"Okay well then get out of here." Connor said gesturing towards the door.

Ali got up waved at him and then went back to Spike's room to get dressed.

Two hours later:

Giles called the hotel and spoke with Angel.

"Whoa whoa wait what? How is that even possible? She can't lose her powers. That's never happened before. The slayer is the slayer for life. Only death can free a slayer." Angel was saying.

Ali was sitting on the couch reading one eye on the conversation and then she stiffened as she has her first vision.

It was what looked like the Boxer rebellion age. And then she saw Spike fighting a slayer and killing her. Then he and Drusilla were all over each other. Then she saw the second slayer Spike killed in the 70's or 80's and when that was over she cursed.

"Shit!" Ali yelled and angrily threw her book across the lobby which had everyone looking at her.

Ali was pissed. She did not want to be the slayer. And she sure as hell didn't want to see Spike killing!

Last time she had been the slayer Angelus had showed up after that. But she knew that wouldn't happen this time. Angelus was trapped forever and she hoped the bastard was chocking in his prison.

Ali got up and took the phone from her father "Giles? Yeah it's Ali. I am the new slayer and I swear the first watcher that shows up trying to train me is gonna get their ass kicked right out the front door." She said then hung up the phone and leaned against the desk and everyone looked at her.

"And how do you know that your the new slayer?" Connor asked curious.

Ali smirked one cool thing about her and Connor was that if she concentrated then she could show him what she had just seen.

She closed her eyes and sent the image to Connor and Connor grabbed the sides of his head in shock "Hey!" he yelled as she invaded his mind and then saw the images of Spike and then glared at her "Okay fine your the slayer! Did you really have to play show and tell with Spike!" he asked annoyed and then he sat down trying to get it out of his head.

"Show and tell with Spike?" Angel asked confused.

Spike was curious too.

"I told you that in the other time line I became the slayer. Well a second ago I saw Spike. Killing a slayer. And then I saw him kill the second slayer. The slayer sees the past of other slayers." Ali said.

"Yeah. That makes you the new slayer. Question is why was a new slayer chosen when the old one is still alive?" Angel wondered.

"Well apparently no matter what time line I'm in I'm suppose to be the slayer after Buffy." Ali said.

"The slayer needs a watcher." Wesley said.

"Well you used to be a watcher right? Can't you be my watcher?" Ali asked.

"No. because I'm not a watcher anymore. I may be qualified but I'm not certified." Wesley said.

"Yeah well it's either you or no watcher at all." Ali said.

"You can't do that. You need training. I can't be your watcher. The watchers council would never allow it. And I don't want to be a watcher again." Wesley said.

"I can do what I want. Remember? I'm the slayer now. Again! I don't need a watcher to train me. I know how to fight. I can take care of myself. It's not like I new to patrolling." Ali said.

"No but now that your the slayer vampires will seek you out. Hundreds of them. Weekly. You may be able to handle yourself in a fight against regular demons but you haven't dealt with vampires before." Wesley said trying to reason with her.

"I have lived with vampires all my life." Ali said.

"That's not the same! Vampires will come in mass. And they will attack you. It doesn't matter who's stronger. It matters who's smarter. That's how Spike killed the slayers. He was ruthless and cunning. A lot of vampires are. That's why you need training. Vampires don't fight like demons. And not all vampires fight the same either. You have to think. You have to learn. You need a watcher to teach you." Wesley said.

"I don't need a watcher and I won't have a watcher. I meant what I said. It's you or nothing." Ali said.

"Fine. You get me then." Angel said with determination.

Ali knew what he meant by that.

"No. no. no and no. not happening. Sorry wrong number I won't! I refuse! What part of me getting tapped by Angelus and not wanting to fight you didn't you understand. I can't fight you! I won't!" Ali said angry.

"No wasn't an option little girl." Angel said in the same tone.

"You can't make me do anything." Ali said.

"Wanna bet on that?" Angel asked menacingly.

Connor jumped in then "Dad maybe she doesn't need training. She has mental abilities too you know. She's pretty invincible."

"Connor bud out. Now." Angel said sternly then turned back to Ali.

"Now listen Alison. Wes is right. You have to learn to fight vampires. And you either accept that you need a watcher...or I will train you myself. After all who better to teach you hot to fight against vampires then an actual vampire?" Angel said.

"Fine." Ali said annoyed and not happy about this.

"No. Not fine!" Connor said angry as he stood up "Dad your not being fair! Why are you being so mean? She doesn't have to train with you if she's too scared too." Connor said not caring that it would piss his father off.

Alison's mouth fell open. Connor rarely if ever acted like this.

Angel 's hands went to his hips "Excuse me? You wanna repeat that son?" Angel asked menacingly.

Connor didn't care to repeat it.

After a moment Angel said "Yeah. That's what I thought. Now sit down and lose that attitude."

Connor didn't move. He crossed his arms adopting his stubborn pose.

"Ali when do you wanna start training?" Angel asked.

"Uh. Now?" Ali suggested.

Angel nodded "Okay. We'll have one session now and then another one tomorrow around the same time."

"Okay." Ali said starting to accept the idea. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sparing could be fun sometimes.

Ali and Angel headed down stairs Spike trailing them to supervise.

Connor followed quietly.

Once on the mat Angel paused as Connor came down the stairs.

"Funny. I don't remember you getting an invite." Angel said knowing that look on Connors face.

"Funny. I'm not the vampire. I don't need an invite." Connor sassed.

Angel got mad "Get your ass back upstairs! I am not gonna sit here and listen to you run your mouth at me. Lose the attitude before you get your ass spanked!" Angel threatened.

"I just came down to watch. Spike wasn't invited either and your not gripping at him." Connor said and leaned against a wall a couple feet away from Spike.

"Fine. But this is training. If your gonna watch then you keep your mouth shut. And don't interfere." Angel warned.

Angel and Ali began to spar together. She messed up a couple times and her father pinned her for it each time. "Wake up!" he told her after she had started to zone out during the fight and pinned her.

Connor's temper was boiling. He thought his dad was being too harsh on Ali. And they never had to train daily!

When Angel flipped Ali over onto her back Connor felt a slight jolt through his own body.

"Hey! I felt that!" Connor yelled.

Angel pointed his finger at Connor "I told you to be quiet!" then he continued the training.

When Angel noticed that Ali was avoiding him now he shoved her onto the floor.

"Stop running! Now get up and fight." Angel raised his voice.

Connor saw red and charged tackling his father to the floor he was so angry that he punched him and then his father reversed their spots and had Connor pinned.

"Leave her alone!" Connor yelled up at his father.

Angel lightly slapped Connor in the face which shocked him. "Don't raise your voice to me young man. You know better." Angel said in a deadly calm tone that had chills running down Connor's back.

Connor tried to move but he was trapped.

"Get off me!" Connor snapped.

"Ali. Take ten minutes to rest." Angel then he stood up went over to get his sword and then reached down and hauled Connor off the floor "You interfere with training then you get spanked with the flat of my sword." Angel said and then dragged Connor over to a bench where he propped his foot up and yanked the struggling Connor over his raised knee.

Angel held him down and then brought the flat side of the sword down on his sons backside 8 times and Connor yelled at each one.

The metal from the sword hurt like hell on Connor's bottom.

Angel tossed the sword aside and Connor was shocked when he was let up. There was no way it could be over yet. He wasn't even in tears.

"That was for stopping a training session. And this...This is for running your mouth and not losing that attitude when I told you to!" Angel said as he sat down and then had Connor's pants and underwear down and yanked Connor over his lap.

Then he spanked the bare already red bottom. 20 swats in and Connor was already crying. The sword had tenderized his backside more or at least it seemed that way. 20 more swats and Connor was sorry he hadn't just stayed upstairs. 10 more and he was begging his dad to please stop.

Angel hardened his heart and gave Connor ten more swats wincing on the inside as each swat drew a scream from his child.

Angel stood Connor up and pulled the pants up and then gave him a rough hug. Rubbing his back as he held him saying "Next time think before you over react. I love you. But I swear the next time you raise your voice to me I'm going to slap you for it." Angel said.

"No! You don't slap us. Angelus did that. Not you." Ali said a little scared now.

Spike had to hold her against him while Angel had been spanking Connor so that she wouldn't be next.

"I'm not Angelus. You know that. But I get what your saying. Now let me ask you something. You didn't do anything to deserve it did you?" Angel asked.

"No. I didn't do anything. He just slapped me for sticking up for myself." Ali said.

"See? You didn't do anything wrong. He hit you for no reason. What I said is that if Connor raised his voice to me again I would slap him. And I will. Because he would deserve it. He knows not to raise his voice to me. You both do." Angel said.

Well that was true enough. Ali thought.

In fact she was surprised that it had gotten as far as it did. Connor didn't usually lose his temper like that. But then again that's how it was. Connor rarely got in trouble but when he did he went all out and then got a pretty good spanking for it.

"Okay lets get back to work. Connor you can sit on the bench until we're done here." Angel said.

"But dad..." Connor protested

"Connor what did I just say.?" Angel asked sternly.

"To sit down." Connor said

"Exactly. Now sit your ass down. I'll let you know when you can get up. Move from that bench before I give you permission and I'll give you 20 with the flat of my sword and I don't really care how much you scream. You'll get all 20. So I suggest you sit there and stay put." Angel said harshly.

Connor shut up and sat down wincing as his tender bottom met with the wooden bench. It smarted but he didn't dare move before his father told him to.

He knew this was part of the punishment to. So he had to endure it. After all it was him that was dumb enough to attack his father.

He tried to concentrate on the training session instead of his blistered bottom.

To be Continued...

Holy crap Ten chapters! YAY ME!


	11. Chapter 11: Doing whats right

In control

Sorry I meant to write this last night but I just didn't get to it. Now I will though.

And again I have been neglecting Connor so I am going to center on him again.

Also and I can't believe this but I have completely forgot to put anything about Cordy in this but she will be in this chapter.

Maybe I did that because I wanted Darla to be the love interest but I didn't mean to completely cut her out of the series. But I guess there's no point in putting her in now so she's just not gonna be in this. But I am putting her in this chapter.

Summary: What happens when Connor suddenly starts getting visions of the future? What could it mean? And what happens when Connor tries to reject the visions after getting one that he doesn't like? Watch as Connor struggles with knowing what's going to happen and learns to accept it. While Cordelia returns to help Alison learn the lesson that she is not evil.

Chapter eleven: Doing what's right.

After the training session was over Angel had turned to Connor saying "Okay you can up now."

Connor grinned and got up and headed towards the stairs when his hand touched the railing he stopped in his tracks and he was shocked when several images ran through his head.

"Ah." Connor cried out his head hurting so badly that he fell backwards landing on his back on the floor.

"Connor!" Angel panicked and ran to his child who was holding his head obviously in pain.

Spike and Alison came closer Ali grabbing blindly for Spike's hand worried and confused.

She couldn't hear Connor in her head at the moment.

When Connor opened his eyes again there were tears in them.

He lay there on the floor panting and looking around.

Angel knelt beside him "Connor. Connor talk to me. Whats wrong?"

"I saw..." Connor stopped. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

Angel saw red. If Connor had just had a vision then Angel was gonna kill the powers that be!

Cordy had died because of the visions. No mortal was able to have them without also having the mark of death. And the visions were painful. And Connor was acting like he was in pain and he had said that he saw something.

"What? What did you see Connor? Tell me." Angel asked holding Connor's hand.

Connor was scared. He didn't understand but he knew that it was the future he had seen.

"There was a monster. A demon of some kind. It was grayish blue and had these knife like thumbs and you chopped his head off. Ali..." Connor said not finishing because it was just too horrible to think about what he had seen after that.

"Son of a bitch!" Angel swore then he looked up to the ceiling "You are not taking my son!" Angel said angry.

"It's gonna be okay Connor. I'm gonna fix it. I promise. Just hold on." Angel said kissing his son's forehead and then he grabbed his jacket Spike went with him as they left through the sewer entrance.

Spike and Angel were silent as they reached the oracles and Angel spoke to them.

"It comes again. What does it want?" They asked.

"My son just had a vision." Angel said.

"Yes. Connor has been chosen. He is now your connection to the powers that be. He is meant to help you and your daughter on this journey." The oracle said.

"I'm not losing my son! Take the visions back." Angel demanded.

"We cannot do that. And you will not lose your child vampire." the oracle said.

"The hell I won't no mortal can handle the visions for long. The visions killed Cordelia." Angel said.

"Yes. But Cordelia was never meant to have them. And it is a human that cannot handle the visions. Your son is mortal but he is not human. The visions will not kill him. He was meant to have them all along." The oracle said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Angel asked.

"Doyle was never meant to pass on the visions. And when he did and they went to Cordelia when your children were conceived Connor was born with no power. You didn't really think that only Alison was meant to have powers do you?" The oracle asked in a knowing tone.

"Wait. So your saying that Connor was meant to have the power? Not Cordelia?" Spike asked.

The oracle nodded.

"So these visions won't kill him?" Angel asked with his hands on his hips.

The oracles looked at each other then one said "No. it will not kill him." she said but there was something in her face and the tone. But Angel would worry about that later.

Angel's phone rang as soon as they left the oracles. It was Gunn. "Man you guys better get here fast. Connor says that demon is coming here to the hotel now."

they rushed back and found Ali in battle with the demon.

Connor was doing most of the aggressive fighting though.

The demon landed a good blow and Connor went flying.

When he got up he had another vision. A vision of Spike and Ali. And it shocked him completely. And yet it seemed the only answer to how their relationship could be meant to be.

Angel jumped into the fight just after the monster sent Ali flying across the room. Alison collided with the wall and then fell to the floor.

"NO!" Connor screamed and ran to Ali. He looked at Ali and then at the body on the floor then looked up seeing the hook covered in blood and he knew that it had pierced Ali's lung. Just like in his vision after the training session.

"What did you see?" Ali asked knowing Connor had had another vision a moment ago just as Angel cut off the head of the demon.

"Oh god. Please no." Connor said tears filling his eyes.

Angel and the gang turned to see what Connor was so upset about and that's when they saw it.

They saw Ali standing before Connor then Ali turned around to see what they were all staring at that had them unable to speak or move.

There on the floor was her body. Still as death.

"Oh my god." Ali said then added "That can't be good."

then she turned back to them "But you can see me right?" she asked.

She looked at Connor then "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is what I saw." he said.

Angel was the first to recover. Darla seemed to be staring in disbelief. "No." she whispered. "Not again." Angel heard that slightly confused but then he moved to check Alison's pulse.

"She's still alive." Angel said relief filling his voice.

"I am? But I can only be a ghost if I'm dead." Ali said.

Connor backed away from her and sat down.

Ali went over to him "Connor? Are you okay?" Ali asked.

"My head really hurts. But I'm glad I was wrong. Your alive. When I saw...I thought you were dead." Connor said.

"Well she's not. Get back in your body Alison." Angel said.

Ali turned and then wondered why she hadn't thought to try that.

"Can I do that? Will it work?" she asked.

"Yeah. Your not a ghost. You can't be a ghost because your not dead. Darla what is the matter with you!" Angel said then suddenly snapped at Darla who was pacing back and forth and mumbling like a crazy person.

Darla ignored him and continued the inner rant.

Angel shook his head. Who did she think she was talking to? He'd worry about that later.

Then Alison's became invisible to them.

Alison's POV

I watched as they looked around the room for me.

My father said he was going back to the oracles to find out what was going on.

And to see if there was a way to save me.

Spike picked up my body and carried me up the stairs looking shattered and lost.

I followed him as he laid my body on the bed he knelt by the bed side putting his head in his hands sad angry and frustrated all at once.

That's when I saw it. A light. And then I saw my dad's friend Cordelia standing there waiting for me.

I barely remember her but I had heard stories and seen pictures. I saw Connor standing by the door a pained expression on his face. He seemed to be waiting for something. I knew he had had another vision before I had been thrown but I didn't know what it was. Had he seen my death?

Was I dead? My heart was still beating.

"You don't have much time. Come on Ali. We have to go. We have to hurry. Don't be scared. It's not your time yet. But there's something I have to show you. Something you have to learn. The powers owed me one. And I'm not wasting it. They owe you one too. But that time will come later. When your dead. But not now. Come with me." Cordy said I looked back at Spike then at Connor and took her hand.

We walked towards the light and went through. It wasn't what I expected.

I saw the oracle. My father talking to them. He was mad.

"You knew this was gonna happen! You knew that it was gonna be Alison that got hurt. You can't just screw around with people's lives like this!" Angel yelled.

"The slayer must live. But the evil within must die." The oracle said.

"She isn't evil!" Angel roared at them.

"She's weak and vulnerable. She doesn't have what it takes to be the slayer! trust me I know! she's too immature. She's too young! she's not ready for the responsibility. She can't do this. Pick someone else. And leave my kids alone from now on." Angel said.

I gasped at his words. But I also knew he was right.

"But she is ready. She patrols with you and yours." The oracle said.

"yeah. To pass time! Not because she wants to. Because she was raised to! She's not ready for this! I mean we're talking about a little girl that went back in time to change the world just so she didn't have to kill me after I lost my soul." Angel said trying to make them understand.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

But Cordy shushed me. "Shh. Pay attention." she said.

"She changed the world" The oracle said remembering now.

"Yeah! She'd rather manipulate time then do her duty. She's not strong enough to be the slayer. The slayer had to be willing to lose everything and put the innocent first. And that's just not who Alison is. Alison was never like that. And now she's even worse because she' from a different time line where she lost so much so fast. She'll never have what it takes to be the slayer. So take it out of her and pick someone else or put it back in Buffy." Angel said.

"We cannot remove what was put in by mutual agreement." The Oracle said.

"Wait you mean someone did this? Someone agreed to have Alison be the slayer?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Long ago when the old slayer saved her sister and gave her life so that her sister would not die. Your daughter was chosen as the next slayer to follow in her footsteps. But something went wrong. In the other time line...The reason Alison was able to go back in time and change things is because what happened wasn't meant to happen. Your son was never suppose to die. Nor was he suppose to be a vampire. The wrong things must be set right." The oracle said.

"Okay so what went wrong? How do we change it?" Angel asked.

"You let it happen. Because it wasn't suppose to be Connor. In the other time line Connor had a vision. He saw what would happen. It wasn't your choice that changed her future. It was Connor's choice that changed everything. After he did what he did that's when it all went wrong." The Oracle said.

"Are you talking about when Connor came back in time and saved himself/" Angel asked.

"No. I speak of the moment where Connor decided that it would be he that died and not her." The oracle said.

Angel began to understand "The angel of death never gives up it's claim. It wasn't suppose to be Connor. It was Alison that was suppose to die that day. Buy why?" Angel asked.

"It is important." The oracle said.

"It's important that my daughter dies? Why?" Angel asked again.

"The evil must die. She has to let it go." the oracle said.

"I don't get it. She's not evil!" Angel was getting frustrated again.

Cordy grabbed Ali's hand "Come on. It's time." she said.

"I can't believe this. I knew it should have been me but I didn't know it was suppose to be me and that Connor saw it and took the bullet for me." I said tears filled my eyes but Cordy pulled me through the light again.

This time we were in the hotel lobby and time was frozen as Connor leaned against the counted backwards and I was about to turn around but they were both frozen.

I looked around and then looked outside seeing the picket signs and the camera people and the people with their hunting guns.

"This is that day. The day it was suppose to be me. In my time line. Why are we here?" I asked

"This is the exact moment. Look at Connor." Cordy said as time unfroze and we watched while I was in my rant Connor's eyes seemed to stare into nothingness for a moment and then he blinked a panicked exspesion came to his face "No!" he said. I must have been too panicked to notice him say that before.

Connor looked out the window seeing the gun being cocked and pointed at Alison and then the gun was fired and Connor was there instantly taking the bullet.

Then Cordy took my hand again and time changed to when Connor died on the table and I had left.

Connor's ghost left his body and he looked at his body then at me. He knew it was me.

He looked serious "Let me go. Just forget all of this Ali. It's eating you alive. It had to be me. I couldn't let it be you. Your strong Ali. You sucked up what you felt and you went to see if you could find a way to stop it. Just like dad would have. I wouldn't have done that. I would have been too shattered and lost in my feelings to be able to think straight. You may not be good. But your not evil either. I sacrificed myself because I love you. Because you may not be a hero but your not Evil. Your a good person. Now I need you to hear what I just said. And accept it. If there is one thing I learned from all this it's that things can always be changed. It was suppose to be you. But when I made my choice it became me. I always wanted to trade places with you at least once but we were never able to pull it off because of obvious reasons. So when I saw what I saw...I knew what I had to do. I had to take your place." Connor told me as he came forward and was now in front of me.

"Connor. It's time." Cordy said sadly.

Connor nodded his head. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking at me.

"yes." I answered not even having to think about it.

He held out his hand "Then take my hand." I did as he asked curious.

He led me over to a wall and we went through it.

We were now in the dungeon that Angelus had placed me in.

"No." I said not wanting to be here.

"You can't go back until you do this Ali." Connor said

"Do what?" I asked.

"Ali sometimes we have to do things no matter how much it hurts. We have to do the right thing. Especially when it's hard. The hard choice is always the right one. Do the right thing. Right now your in a coma state. Your body frozen so that you won't die before you have a chance to do this. Your time is frozen too. But once this is over you will be cured. And you can go back." Connor said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked confused.

Then I found myself in my body chained as Angelus crouched before me waiting for me to answer him about where Connor was.

I saw Connor's ghost sill there looking at me "You have to learn that lesson. You have to dust him Ali." Connor said standing aside.

My eyes widened. I had to dust my father before I could go back to my body in the new time line.

Angelus slapped me "Answer me." he said lightly.

I blinked at him and made my choice. Connor was right. Cordy was right. My father was right. I had been wrong. I had taken the easy way out because I couldn't see past his face. I should had dusted him. It may have been hard. But it was the right thing to do. I should have at least been willing to do it. If I had maybe I would have stood a chance against him.

Now I had no choice.

He may have been immune to my powers now. But this place wasn't.

I let the heat rise in me. If I was going down then Angelus was going with me. And that's what I thought as the flame started.

Angelus got mad.

"Hey! put it out." he yelled in my face.

Above him the glass from the light bult shattered as I made it explode.

"Hey! Stop it!" he yelled.

He got up to put out the fire.

I set the chains on my wrist on fire and they burned fast freeing me from them.

Angelus smothered the flames I saw a chair and instantly broke it I propelled myself into the air and lunged at him.

But Angelus turned and back handed me.

I recovered quickly determined to do this now.

I kicked him in the chest and then swept his legs from under him and he landed on the floor he was in his demon face as I landed on him I plunged the stake but his hand caught mine an inch away from his chest.

He changed face so that he looked like Angel.

"You can't do it can you?" he said and then punched me and now he was on top of me.

" Its time for daddy to turn you now. Sorry. It really is for the best." he said but his apologies weren't real. I saw Connor watching and he nodded slightly at me.

"I know it is." I said I dropped my arm but still held the stake.

I lunged up reversing us again so that I was now on top of him again.

"I'm sorry too. Please forgive me daddy." I said and plunged the stake into his heart and closed my eyes but I still felt him become dust under me.

Suddenly there was nothing between me and his ashes.

Connor came over and took the stake from me.

I stood up and we hugged.

"you did the right thing." he said.

"I know I did." I said glad that it wasn't actually real.

Connor led me back through the light and things in my time had unfrozen. I saw Spike tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." he said kissing my head.

"I don't have any other choice. Please forgive me. I'm sorry baby." Spike was saying tears in his eyes.

I was confused until I saw him turn my head to the side and change face.

"No." I cried but Connor grabbed my arm.

"The powers owe me one. And this is it." Connor said.

"Connor" I yelled and tried to go back to my body but Connor grabbed me.

And held onto me and I watched in horror as Spike bit me and drank from me.

He had probably been struggling with himself about doing this and had finally decided to do it.

Then I saw the Connor that was by the door. He watched and the he looked at us and I knew he could see us both.

Dad came in as Spike had me drinking his blood.

He froze as he saw this and then saw us.

Me struggling while Connor restrained me.

Once it was done Spike kissed my head again.

Then he saw us too.

"I'm sorry baby." he said again.

Connor let me go and backed away he looked over at me then at Spike. Then at dad. Then he looked at his other self with tears in his eyes he nodded his head as if to say this was for the best.

Then he looked at dad again "History repeats itself. You know what you have to do. I'll be their next target. Unless you do this. It's okay dad. I kept my soul. So will she. I'll keep it this time too." Connor said his eyes not leaving out father. He said again "You know what you have to do."

I was confused.

Then with vampire speed dad had Connor in his grasp a hand around his throat and he changed face and bit him. He drank his blood and then held Connor as he had him drink from him.

Then Connor and I stopped breathing at the same time.

Dad looked down at Connor "I'm so sorry." and he was sorry. But he knew it was the right thing to do. The only way to protect his children was to take their mortality away.

Connor faded away with a smile on his face.

Darla came in and looked around and put two and two together she looked at Angel.

"How could you?" Mom asked then she turned and ran we all heard her angrily crying in the other room.

My out of body experience lasted for about four more hours.

Then my soul was back in my body and when I opened my eyes I looked around and then I was so hungry. The remarkable thing was that I could feel Connor.

I guess that when he was a vamp and I was mortal we were no longer connected but now that we were both vampires we were still connected.

Things were about to get interesting. I was relieved that I wasn't the slayer. But I was now a vampire with a soul. And as I looked to my vampire husband I knew that now we really did have forever.

To be continued...

Next Time: Vampire moments. And Vampire lessons.

Did I surprise you guys? Yeah I know I added another twist she's not the slayer anymore she's a vampire.

I did like the idea of Ali being the slayer but I like the idea of her being a vampire more.


	12. Chapter 12: You did what?

In control

okay Ali has a flash back at the beginning and then she wakes up and craziness happens.

Note: at first Ali will have no memory of what happened so when she wakes up she has no idea what's going on.

Note: there is also a little glimpse of how my appointment with the dentist went this morning. But Angel didn't show up. Well maybe in my head he did. But not for real. Darn him he was late! stupid sun!

Yes I am well aware that I am crazy lol.

Chapter twelve: You did what?

Cold hands. All my life a pair of cold hands were what would comfort me when I was upset. My father's hands. Cold. Dead. Frozen.

There was one time when I went to the dentist my father wasn't suppose to show up because the sun was out. So Gunn took me. I was about 12 or 13. I went in alone and before they could start anything my father came in and said he was going to sit with me. The dentist told him they had to remove one of my teeth. I was really nervous. And my father could tell I was scared. Practically freaking. He moved his chair next to me and took my hand in his cold one. And when I saw the dentist with his needle I shut my eyes and squeezed dad's hand. I knew that no matter how rough I was it wouldn't hurt him. He would barely feel it if he felt it at all. He was just there to hold my hand telling me that it was gonna be okay even though I could tell he was more freaked then I was. And that made me laugh. The dentist told me he needed me to open my mouth and so I did. I was glad he didn't ask my dad to open his mouth. They had me hooked up to a monitor that took my blood pressure and also monitored my heart rate every so often. They removed my tooth without me opening my eyes even once. When they were done they told my father that the tooth had been badly cracked and that frankly it looked like I had been punched. At which point I said I got into a fight at school. Which was a lie but I wasn't about to tell them that I had been up late fighting demons.

When the dentist said we could go I asked dad how he had gotten here and then I looked outside. It was raining and there was only clouds in the sky the sun was hiding. And so dad had been able to come see me. We went home and I still remember that those cold hands made that experience so much easier for me.

I felt strange as I opened my eyes. I felt out of sorts. I looked around seeing only the ceiling and then I sat up. I was in my and Spike's room. But it wasn't Spike in the bed beside me. It was Connor. And he was very still. So still that it scared me. I went into the bathroom to look at the clock above the mirror. It was about 7 o clock at night. Then I looked at the mirror and screamed. Talk about freaking out! I had no reflection!

I heard running on the steps and dad was there in seconds and he apparently was ready when I screamed "What the hell is going on! I can't see myself in the mirror!" I yelled.

Dad put a hand out to calm me "Honey calm down. Let me explain."

I looked at the mirror again "dad where is my reflection?" I asked not understanding and then I looked at him again.

"Come out of the bathroom honey. We need to talk." dad said then added "You shouldn't even be awake yet. Your early." he said as if it was my period or something.

Fred came up behind dad "Angel do you need any help." she asked.

For some strange reason that completely made no sense to me I lunged for her throat. Dad caught me around the waist and lifted me off my feet "Fred just go! Now!" dad yelled.

Dad shoved me against the all "I have been doing this way longer then you have little girl! We do this my way! Let me make things simple. You don't EVER do that again! Let me explain what just happened. You want blood. Because your a vampire now. And that's normal. When you first wake your hungry. But you do NOT feed on humans." dad said.

I just stared at him for a second. Did he just say I was a vampire now? When the hell did that happen!

Then I remembered. The freaky mind trip with Cordy and then coming back and Spike turned me. And then Connor told dad to turn him. I looked over to the bed "Connor." I said sadly.

"Yeah. Connor too." dad confirmed. "But he'll be stronger then you are." dad said.

That peaked my curiosity. Not that it bothered me. But it made me curious "Why?" I asked.

"Because I made him. And Spike made you. Spike is weaker then me. I am what's known as a master vampire. I have sired many vampires. Spike has only sired maybe three in his whole life. Connor will be stronger because I made him." dad said.

"That's just weird. So that thing with Fred?" I asked.

"Perfectly normal. But it will not happen again. You will drink animal blood just like Connor will. We're waiting for night fall and for Connor to wake up. Then we're heading to the cabin. Spike!" dad yelled out the name.

Spike came in and seemed shocked that I was awake. Then his shock was gone.

"Right. Come on then bit." Spike said holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Kitchen." Spike said.

"She lunged at Fred. Keep her close Spike." dad said not trusting me which kinda hurt but I understood. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I took Spike's hand and he smacked my hand as if I was a child and scolded "No eating humans. Now come on." Spike said and led me downstairs where I smelled something that really had my mouth watering and then I saw everyone was in the lobby. They all took a protective stance when I came down and I cringed as I realized it was their blood that I was thirsting for. And Spike's arm went around my waist holding firmly as he took me directly to the kitchen. He didn't let go as he opened the fridge and took out some blood. Put it in a cup and then warmed it up in the microwave.

"Why do you warm it up?" I asked.

"For the same reason you cook eggs on the stove. It just tastes better warm." he said.

Then he snapped his fingers and pointed to the chair "Sit there and don't you move an inch. Get out of that chair before I tell you to and I'll have your bloody hide." Spike threatened.

I sat in the chair like a good girl and waiting to see what the blood would taste like.

Spike put the warm cup in front of me. And then sat beside me to watch. I took the cup eying him for a moment and then took a sip. The taste made me sick and it also made me want more. But I settled for putting the cup back down.

"Strange." I said.

"You'll get used to it. It's not that bad. Come on. Be a good girl and finish it off." Spike said gently.

I made a face at him but gulped the blood down. It left a metallic after taste in my mouth. Like I was sucking on a penny or something.

There was a huge crash upstairs. I got worried and looked at Spike. He shook his head as me as if to say don't move.

I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything.

"I thought vampires had super hearing. Why can't I hear what's going on?" I asked.

"A. you just woke up. And B. hearing all the way upstairs isn't really normal for a fledgling." Spike said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A fledgling. A new vampire. Your a fledgling. Technically I'm your sire." Spike said.

"My sire?" I asked.

"Yeah. It means that I'm the one that turned you. I'm your sire. And Angel is Connor's Sire." Spike said.

"Like Drusilla is your Sire." I said.

"yes." he said then took my glass and pointed at me "Don't move I mean it! I will skin you." he said.

I smirked. Wow they were going all out to make sure I wasn't gonna hurt anyone. I was glad of it though.

Dad came in with a teary eyed Connor and sat him down which he winced at.

He leaned down and spoke harshly "Move one inch and I will blister your ass. I mean it!" he said and then turned to Spike "Did you smell it?" he asked.

"Yeah Angel. I know." he said as if that made any sense. Well maybe it made sense to them.

"What?" I asked.

"It can still be alright. You did good without it." dad said to Spike. Again that made no sense to me.

Spike nodded. "Good thing they care about us. We can control them." Spike said reasuringly.

Dad nodded "I know that. I just thought that.." he didn't finish as he put a glass of blood in the microwave.

"I know. But they've never had human blood. They'll be fine." Spike said.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked.

Mom walked in then "I need a drink." she said then eyed us for a minute before getting out some blood.

The microwave went off and dad put the blood in front of Connor saying firmly "Drink it. Now!"

Connor hurridly chugged it so that he wouldn't have to taste it.

Mom put her blood in the mic and then drank hers nice and slow.

She came forward and then backed away shocked "Angel I thought you said." dad waved his hand which stopped whatever she was gonna say.

"They don't know. And they don't have to know." dad said.

"What don't we know?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." he said in a deadly calm tone.

"Darla we'll be gone for a week or two. Training and stuff." dad said.

"Training?" mom asked.

"Vampire training." dad specified. Then mom nodded and then she kissed Connor and me and walked off.

Dad grabbed his keys "Come on kids. Time to go." he said.

He went up to Connor and Connor stood up and so did I and while dad shadowed Connor Spike did the same to me. Like an armored guard. But it wasn't us they were gaurding.

We got in the car and drove for along time.

The cabin was in the middle of nowhere and dad and Spike had packed a big cooler with blood to put in the fridge.

Once we were settled in I sat on the coach and Connor sat next to me. We looked at each other.

Something wasn't right. Not that that was surprising. But whatever it was. It was bad news. Except dad seemed to think that they could control it. No he had said he could control us.

"We're suppose to have souls." Connor said aloud.

Spike and dad turned to us.

"we do. Don't we?" I asked looking at dad who's face was pained.

"No. you don't. But that doesn't matter. Your not dangerous. You've never had human blood and when Spike didn't have a soul he was able to control himself and help Buffy fight the bad guys. So you guys can still be good. For now we just have to keep you under control. Despite the fact that you have never had human blood you will want it." dad said.

"But you won't get it." he added.

I nodded in understanding but Connor seemed angry. Somehow dad sensed what Connor was feeling "What ever your feeling Connor you need to let it go. Now! I am not gonna waste time up here fighting you because you can't control your temper." dad snapped at Connor and the next thing I knew Connor flew across the room on the opposite side from dad and Spike. He stood there snarling and hissing like a snake and it was freaky.

"Okay then. Blistered ass it is." dad declaired and he was near Connor so fast that Connor didn't stand a chance at stopping him. He was roughly manhandled to a bed room and then there came the sounds of a spanking. I didn't know what he was hiting Connor with but it sounded like it was made of wood.

"What is that?" I asked.

Spike answered me as he sat down "Hair brush it sounds like. He put all kinds of implements in there for this journey. We wanted to be prepared in case it came down to being rough. You seem to be handling yourself well though." Spike said almost proudly.

I scoffed "I lunged at Fred. I didn't see Connor lunge at anyone." I said.

"No. he was very stupid and lunged at the last person you ever want to challenge." Spike said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The meanest Sire in the world. Your father." Spike said.

I laughed "He did not." I said.

"Trust me love. That loud thump you heard at the hotel? That was the sound of a vampire being put in his place. Shoved up against a wall by his Sire for attacking him. And the coldness that followed. That was to draw a line to make sure it didn't happen again. To show it wouldn't be tolerated. And the spanking going on now...that's to prove dominance. That's twice Connor's challenged him. Not smart to challenge your Sire. The Sire will always win. They're always stronger." Spike explained.

Well that was pretty cut and dry. From the sounds of it dad was definitely winning and making his point. I didn't know vampire could feel pain like that. Connor was sure crying. I could hear him.

But it was over soon after that. The spanking part at least.

"I don't get it. Spanking a vampire just doesn't make sense." I said.

"Spanking is still a good punishment weather you a vampire or not. You and Connor are 16. and now your gonna 16 forever. Forever young. Which means you will always think like teenagers. So unfortunately for you that means you will never be too old to spank. Guess that means you better keep a lid on that temper. Other wise you'll end up like your brother." Spike said.

"Spitting and hissing doesn't sound appealing." I said.

"It's a fledgling thing. It happens when you lose it. I did it with Angelus once. Never did it again that's for sure. He took the skin right off my hide and I couldn't sit could barely stand for almost a week. He really let me have it the bastard." Spike said.

"Angelus spanked you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it spanking. Not the way Angelus did it. When I say he took the skin off me I mean he literally took the skin from my arse." Spike said.

Yeah I could relate. Angelus punishments were a little on the vicious side.

But dad was different. Connor was fine and had gotten what he deserved.

It sounded pretty normal to what they would get actually. Accept that it was with a hairbrush and it sounded like their father was using more strength then usual but that seemed right since Connor now had vampire strength. As did I.

We were vampires now. And apparently we were gonna be in this cabin learning all about that for the next two weeks or so.

As Connor came out and stood in the kitchen with a sulky look on his face dad put some blood on for him and me.

Great. Just great. More blood! I couldn't help that thought. And I also wondered if I too would lose it eventually just like Connor did. And who would do the spanking? Spike or dad. Well I guess that depending on who I challenged. I don't think Connor really even was aware of what he had been doing. Which was bad. I could only hope that we could learn to control ourselves within two weeks.

To be continued...

So does anyone get the title now?

Sorry it took so long. I had to figure out what I was gonna do next.

Next time: Ali finds out that she still has two of her powers and loses control for the first time since being a vampire.


	13. Chapter 13: Learn to think with ur head

In control

Summary: Ali and Connor try to get used to being vampires but they have a really hard time controlling their tempers and are beginning to wonder if they are going insane cause they didn't used to be this crazy.

Warning: spanking again

chapter thirteen: Learn to think with your head.

Okay my theory is that when your a fledgling there are moments when you just check out and you go insane. Why? Because there is no way I was this stupid or crazy when I was human! I was a good girl well for the most part anyways. And the reason I think I am now insane is because there are times when I just snap and get mad for no reason at all. Literally there is no reason why but I will just get mad and snap.

The first time I did it was the day after Connor did it. The first day there I discovered that I could still move things without touching them. Dad says that's normal. When you have a power as a human if you become a vampire you keep that power. Like Drusilla had visions and when she was turned she still had visions.

The day after that I snapped.

We had our bloody breakfast which is what I call it when they put blood in a cup and expect us to eat it. Not that we didn't eat it. We did but only because they like to threaten us if we take too long.

It was like when we were children and dad had to force us to eat our veggies because we wouldn't touch them until dad uttered the dreadful threat "Do you want me to get the wooden spoon?" which was used only in the kitchen and dad only had to smack us three times and we would be in tears and agreeing to eat whatever he wanted us to eat. Not that he was threatening us with the spoon now but it was the same concept. Drink your blood or else.

Dad had us reading books on vampire history. There was one book that had information about mom and dad when he was Angelus and other articles of vampires that really didn't teach us anything accept that vampires were evil bastards when they had no souls. Oh wait. We didn't have souls either. Crap!

I got tired of reading and threw my book across the room and it thumped hard against the wall and I was sure that it was my vampire strength cause otherwise it couldn't have gone that far.

A moment later Spike was coming at me and before I could even think he had my hand and smacked it three times quick and hard and my hand smarted and stung "No throwing things!" he said and it reminded me again of when I was little. The last time I had thrown something I was probably 6 and dad had smacked my hands once each and I had tears in my eyes when he was done.

I was shocked that Spike smacking me hurt that much.

"Ow." I whined and he released my hand

"Well don't throw things bit you ought to know better." he said which was true I had just been annoyed and tired of reading. "But I'm tired of reading vampire stuff. It's boring." I whined.

"It's stuff you need to know." dad said as he came in.

"I already know all I need to know about vampires." I declared hotly.

"Really? And what do you know?" dad asked.

" they drink blood have pointy teeth and a demon face and you kill them with Day light. Fire. A Stake in the heart .or Decapitation. That's all I need to know." I said.

Dad nodded then smiled in an unpleasant way "What about the Sire Fledgeling relationship?" dad asked.

"Uh. What?" I asked.

"Spike told you how things work between a fledge and a Sire right?" dad asked.

"yeah." I said.

"So tell me what he told you. Show me that you were listening." dad said.

I looked at Spike and then back at dad "The sire is the one that creates the vampire and they teach the vampire what they need to know to survive as a vampire. My sire is Spike and you are Connor's Sire." I said.

"What else?" dad asked.

"What else? What do you mean what else? That's all." I said.

"That's not all. Is that all you said Spike?" dad asked.

"I think I was a bit more specific then that bit. Care to try again? Think it over. What did I say yesterday?" Spike asked.

"I don't care! This is stupid." I said standing up wanting to go for a walk.

I was by the door when dad's tone stopped me dead in my tracks "Alison stop!"

I did as I was told and then he asked "Where do you think your going little girl? It's day light outside. Unless of course your trying to get yourself killed. Back away from the door and calm down. And now I would suggest that you should really start thinking things through." dad said.

I turned around and would have blushed but of course I couldn't. I can't believe I forgot that part. Instead of saying sorry your right. For some reason I got annoyed that he was right and I was wrong.

I must have looked annoyed too because he snapped at me "Alison I think you need to sit down." he said in an even tone.

"I think you need to leave me alone and back the hell off." I snapped back. Oops. See what I mean? There is no way I would have said that when I was human!

He raised his brows at me "Excuse me?" he asked sharply.

Spike intervened "Ali come on. Let's go. You can take a nice long nap. You must be tired."

"I am not tired! And I am not three. I can say what I want and you can't stop me Spike!" I said angry that he was taking dads side. And even though my brain was screaming stop it you know better! I couldn't stop myself.

"Right. That's enough of that." Spike said and he was by my side fast and swatted me several times. Enough to make my eyes water and my bottom sting and I though seriously about backing down and doing exactly as I was told and taking a nap like Spike wanted.

But the look on dads face for some reason just made me unable to back off. I lunged which was stupid because Spike still had a grip on my arm. It tightened when I lunged and he swatted me again. Even harder.

"That's enough of that behavior bit. You stop that right now!" I yelped at the swats and gave him my puppy eyes. He sighed and hugged me "I'm sorry bit but you can't just do what you want. I can't let you just run wild." Spike said.

"I'm not running wild. I don't even understand. It makes me so mad." I said trying to explain it and I could feel the rage rising again.

"What does?" Spike asked but my gaze went to dad again.

Dad seemed to understand even though I didn't. "Spike let her go." dad said.

Spike looked at him questioningly. "Just do it." dad said.

Spike hesitated and then let me go and took a step back looking at dad confused as was I.

Dad looked right at me "Well come on little girl. You want a peace of me? You think you take me? Come on then. Lets see it." he challenged and I didn't really want to but for some reason my body wasn't being controlled by my brain. I flung myself at him snarling and I wasn't nearly surprised at how easy it was for him to pin me on the floor. Then Connor lunged snapping but Spike caught him before he got to dad and dad watched along with me as Spike seemed to have real trouble hanging on to Connor. It was like Spike was barely stronger then Connor. But how was that possible.

Dad shoved off of me and Spike shoved Connor at dad who caught Connor "Feeling left out son?" dad asked I got up and I wasn't gonna do anything but Spike had me locked in a tight hold and was forcefully moving me to the bedroom. He quickly took me to our room the cabin had three rooms but only two were used. Dad moved one of the beds into the bedroom he was using so that Connor slept in the same room with him it helped dad keep a close eye on him.

And Spike and I of course only needed one bed.

I struggled on my way to the bed "No! I didn't do anything." I whined.

"You did plenty young lady." Spike scolded and had my jeans off before I had realized they were undone.

"No don't spank me!" I begged which was kinda pathetic since I had been spanked before and never begged to not get it. Plus I deserved it.

He had my underwear off not listening to my begging and I tried to fight but so easily was I over his lap that it almost wasn't worth the effort and his hand came down so many times that I have no idea how many times he hit me only that I was screaming and crying when he was done and that my bottom despite that fact that I was dead seemed just as burning hot as when I was spanked when I was alive.

He gently put me in the bed and covered me up with tears still in my eyes he kissed my cheek after moving my hair aside and said "Do yourself a favor bit. Learn to listen to me." he said as he climbed in next to me. We laid then with him holding me under the covers for about an hour and then I got bored. I tried to move to get up but he tightened his arm around me "You aren't going anywhere. We're staying right here. Unless your hungry. Are you hungry?" Spike asked.

"No. but I want up." I said trying to get up and not even able to move an inch he had me anchored good.

He kissed me and then said "Nope. No more freedom today. Unless your hungry you don't get to get up." Spike said.

"That's not fair. I don't want to lay here anymore. Can I at least put my pants back on. I'm naked from the waste down." I complained.

"No. no getting up. Sides you being half naked don't bother me." Spike said I hit him in the chest.

"You are the meanest Sire in the world." I teased and then stopped as I heard Connor yelping and I didn't know what dad was using on him but this time I really tried to get up and Spike kept me down and after I continued to struggle and snarled at him he turned me on my stomach and slapped my backside sharply I yelped and he held me there "Do you need another spanking? Cause I can give you round two if round one wasn't enough for you. You are not moving an inch until you stop fighting with me. And even then your not leaving this bed. Connor is getting spanked with a nylon Switch because this is the second time he challenged your father knowing it was wrong. He was already punished for it once. And he did it again so he thoroughly earned round two. Keep it up and you will too." Spike said while not letting me move an inch. I did NOT want round two. I stopped moving and lay there until Spike said "Fight with me again and I'll take a bloody brush to your hide. And you'll really scream if I lay into you with that hair brush." Spike said moving off of me but pulling me back into his arms to hold me and his threat was enough to scare me. I was sure that I never wanted to feel that brush that had been a nightmare for Connor. And what the hell was a Nylon switch? I had heard of a switch but a nylon switch. What was that a nylon stick? It probably stung just as bad as a switch. Poor Connor.

I whined as it kept going I knew dad was suffering just as much as Connor was.

Spike tried his best to cover my ears but it didn't do much good.

When it was over I asked Spike "How many was that?"

Spike who was rubbing circles in my back answered softly "About 30. vampire strength heightens pain tolerance so he would get twice as much as he would if he was human. That nylon switch stings like the dickens. And you've never felt the brush before either and that is just as bad as the switch of his. I have no idea where he got that thing. Don't worry too much on it. Angel loves you kids. What he's doing with Connor is typical Sire thing. You have to establish dominance right in. things will get easier when you and Connor learn to listen to your heads. And you will. In time. Though we have less time so that's why we're pushing it. So that we can get back soon. We're only suppose to be gone for two weeks. If we need to we can exceed that but we really don't want to. And if we do then I'll have to go for a blood run and get enough for two more weeks. And if after one month you kids are safe then I'm thinking it's time to call up Willow and curse you and junior with souls so that you won't take a bite out of the humans at the hotel." Spike said.

"That's not funny." I said seriously.

"Who's joking?" he asked and then kissed me.

"I don't like this." I said.

"I know baby. I don't either. This isn't how I would have chose it. But it's how it worked out. We have to play the hand we're dealt." Spike said.

I rolled my eyes and turned into his chest "I think maybe I am tired." I said feeling tired all of a sudden.

He chuckled deep in his throat "See I told you. I know better then you do about this. I been a fledge before. And before you start thinking that I'm no fun be grateful that you didn't have Angelus chasing after you." Spike said my eyes widened as I was oh so thankful that I didn't have to deal with Angelus. Hell dad didn't seem like a fun Sire either. Compared to dad and Angelus Spike was the nicest vampire sire in the world. So I decided to keep my mouth shut from now on.

"How many times did Connor get hit with the brush yesterday?" I asked.

"Now with the brush you don't have a set number. You just get what's called a session. Basically it keeps going til you sorry and you've learned your lesson. That can be anyway between one good smack and 100 good smacks. It just depends on the Sire and the crime. I didn't count the number. It was somewhere closer to 50 though. It wasn't too bad. Like I said Angelus is so much worse. He is one that spanked you so bad you had bruises for weeks on your hide. And actual blisters and sometimes there was blood depending on what he would use. But Angel would never do that. Nor would I. Our rules are pretty cut and dry. Listen and do as your told and play nice and that's all there is to it. You do all that and we'll get along fine. But being a big bad little vampire will get you nowhere but over the knee of your Sire. Most of the time." Spike said.

"Most of the time?" I asked.

"The ONLY reason you got spanked by me is because Connor snapped. More then likely daddy would have given you a good spanking with that hair brush but Connor snapped and so Angel had to deal with his fledge. So I dealt with you. Be glad Connor snapped. It saved your hide. My hand ain't near as bad as his brush. Trust me. I know." Spike said.

I winced at that. Spike definitely had me scared of the brush by now. I shut up and closed my eyes laying on his chest I fell asleep on him.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14: the sire is put in his place

In control

Okay sorry but there gonna be at the cabin for a while longer so at least two more chapters at the cabin.

Summary: It's Spike's turn now. Want a hint? Read the title.

Warning: description of spanking in this chapter.

Chapter 14 : The Sire get's put in his place

The next morning after I had been spanked I woke up just in time for breakfast and I learned another valuable lesson that day. When daddy turn on his Sire mode it stayed on. And it wasn't just the fledglings who had to obey their Sire.

I sat at the table after getting dressed and Connor sat to the left of me while Spike sat to my right and dad had just given everyone a glass of blood. He had a bandanna around his left wrist which confused me. I sipped from my cup and then I think everyone went still when Spike's cup stopped an inch from his mouth. He look suspiciously at the cup and then sniffed it. Then he put it down. And looked up at my father in disbelief. "What's wrong?" I asked him wondering why he wasn't drinking his blood.

My father remained calm. "Drink it Spike." my father ordered.

"Sod off Angel!" Spike cursed angrily. This was nothing new to us. They always argued and fought as if they were worst enemies.

My father seemed different this time though "Spike you need to be able to handle Connor. In order for you to do that your gonna need my blood. Now drink it." My father ordered his tone stern.

I suddenly understood. My father had put his own blood in the cup for Spike to make him stronger.

But of course my spike never did anything my father told him to. Not willingly anyways.

He was angry now. "Screw you Angel. I'm not drinking your blood!" he said standing.

My father looked up at him and I knew that look on his face it was his warning look "Sit back down and drink your blood. Come on Spike Don't set a bad example for the kids." dad said.

Then Spike surprised us all. He picked up the cup and threw it against the wall where it broke and now there was a mess of blood on the floor.

My father stood up slowly and said in a deadly tone that reminded me of Angelus "Clean it up."

It must have reminded Spike of Angelus as well because he obeyed without daring to even look at dad.

Once the glass was throw away and the blood was cleaned the room seemed to calm some.

My father sat down.

"Good boy. Now you can sit in my lap." my father said and it was a good thing none of us needed to breathe because I think we all just stared shocked for several long seconds. Not moving or breathing.

Then Spike lost it. "You are not fucking Angelus Angel! Piss off!" Spike yelled angrily.

Well apparently whatever 'sit in my lap' means is something really awful or maybe it was just that he was the only one that knew what it meant. We didn't really put it together yet.

My father snapped his fingers which I have never seen him do before "Spike now."  
he said sternly.

"NO! I won't do it!" Spike backed away.

He wasn't going to do what? I wondered. Boy was I in for a surprise.

My father lost his patience. "William you get your ass over here now!" he yelled.

I gasped and so did Connor. We had never heard our father call Spike by his original name before. It had the same effect of someone calling our dad Angelus when he was Angel.

Spike didn't gasped. He cringed and trembled visibly for a second.

I could smell his fear. But he put a determined look on his face. "Your not Angelus." he said with finality as if that made all the difference.

There was a long low growl that came from deep inside dad. "You better think long and hard before you challenge me little boy." dad warned him.

Little boy? Spike wasn't a little boy. At least I didn't see him as one.

Spike took a small step back cringing again and again I could smell his fear. He seemed to be fighting with himself. It was more like his pride was fighting with his brain. Some part of him knew better then to challenge my father. But another part of him...the part that was Spike wasn't willing to give in yet.

"Not challenging you. Just stating a fact. You ain't him Angel." Spike said but his tone was pleading.

"I warned you once...if I slip your collar you'd better still come when I whistle. Last chance Spike. And then things are gonna get ugly." Dad warned.

I thought about what he had just said. What the hell did that mean? If is slip you collar you'd better still come when I whistle. I was guessing that this was an invisible collar we were talking about. Not an actual collar. I would have to ask about that later. Whatever it meant Spike's fear just hit new levels.

He backed up again my father's actions and words were really getting to him for some reason. I was unaware that he was currently remembering several different times when my father had used that tone with him. He was going down memory lane and it wasn't a happy road from the look on his face.

My father stepped towards him menacingly and Spike took about three steps back and tripped on a table falling right on his butt.

"What's it gonna be?" dad asked.

Despite the fact that William was probably screaming in his head to keep his mouth shut and back down Spike wasn't a coward. And Spike would see it as cowardly to back down now. What he didn't realize that I did was that my dad was no longer playing by the same rules as we usually did. Things were different now. And dad was in Master Sire mode. And he commanded obedience from all the fledglings. Though Spike wasn't a fledgling anymore he had been taught long ago not to challenge my father. That day I learned what happens when you challenge your Sire after you've been declared your own vampire. And indeed it was an ugly road. It was ugly to watch too.

Spike lunged at my father faster and harder then either Connor or I could have.

ah. this was a more familiar page. But then dad turned the page and none of us saw it coming.

My father caught the fist hurled and his and then swung Spike by his arm propelling him forward and then he kicked him in the back of his knee which forced Spike to his knees and before he could try to get up my father jerked him back by his hair and changed face he yanked Spike against him and then bit into him and Spike screamed from shock and then shut his mouth and went completely still his eyes stuck on the floor and I could smell fear and anger.

Dad took several long drinks from Spike then he lifted his head and changed face again to his human face and shoved Spike firmly "Face down." he commanded and Spike instantly went still laying face down on the floor. Then dad flipped Spike over on his back and sat on him and then he bit his own wrist. "Open your mouth William." Dad ordered and Spike whined a little but opened his mouth and my father put his wrist against it and ordered "Drink." And Spike obeyed. Amazing how being bitten could turn Spike into a submissive vampire jumping at my father's every command. I wondered why. What did it mean?

For a while there dad just sat on Spike with Spike drinking from him. Then dad turned to us "Drink your blood." he ordered and we realized that we had been so caught up that we had forgotten about our blood. We drank it and when we were done dad was still making Spike feed from him.

Spike was definitely nervous as he drank from my father. Finally my father said "Enough." Spike stopped and my father took his wrist away and it healed itself. He leaned over getting in Spike's face.

"Next time...I'll blister your ass raw little boy." My father threatened and I for one had a chill that ran up my spine and Spike looked as if he was gonna be sick at the mere thought of that threat. Dad got off him and then sat down to drink his own blood.

Spike stayed on the floor laying there as if his whole world had reversed itself and I think for him it had. He wasn't Spike anymore. He was William the submissive vampire that followed every order given by his Sire. Though Drusilla made him it was Angelus that was his Sire. I was pretty certain that Drusilla couldn't Sire a puppy. Let alone Sire a vampire. Pretty much everyone knew who had taught William the bloody. Who had Sired him. It was Angelus. Spike was the exact opposite of William.

Cool and confident and rebellious and hardly nothing scared him. I guess Angelus was the one exception to that.

I went over to Spike and he sort of came back looking at me he sat up slowly. Wearily looking over at my father and then he got up and went to our bedroom. I followed him wanting to make sure he was okay. When I got in the room he looked shattered.

I sat beside him. "Did you go down memory lane again?" I asked because I knew how often he did that.

"Yeah." he said.

"Now I told you to stop doing that! I told you to build a wall so that next time you try going down that road you get knocked on your ass instead of being thrown back in time." I joked.

It got a small smirk out of him.

My curiosity was perked though. "Well since you already went down...what did you remember." I asked.

"The first time I challenged Angelus." Spike said.

"So...What happened?" I asked.

He sighed and then went into the story .

England 1885 only 5 years after William had been made Angelus and William were having a good time. William left to find Drusilla. But he couldn't find her. He had searched and Searched but there was no sign of her. Finally before dawn he returned and found that she was home. Screwing with Angelus. William was pissed. He charged Angelus claiming that Drusilla was his girl and that Angelus knew that. Angelus merely gently put him in his place and then later once William had gone off to sulk Angelus had come after him with a strap to tan his hide for daring to attack his Sire. He whipped him hard. Covering every inch from the top of his bottom to the middle of his thighs. Which was how Angelus punished his fledglings back then. After Angelus had tanned him and left him crying and screaming William had calmed himself and ran away. Once Angelus had found William gone he had gone after the boy and it took him three days and nights to find him. Once he found him he knocked him out. When William woke up he found himself in the current room Angelus was renting. And Angelus' arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he couldn't get away even if he tried. Later when night came Angelus took out his strap again and gave him such a harsh hiding that William was raw for a week. His backside and thighs had been thoroughly punished and he had been one very sorry little boy. Angelus had gagged him so that the humans wouldn't hear the screaming and then come bother them. William had learned his lesson. Never challenge Angelus. And never run away and make him hunt you down while worrying that something might happen to you before he could get there to protect you. The only reason William had been able to tolerate the pain was because afterwords Angelus gave him his blood to make it more bearable.

Once Spike was done with his story I wanted to cry for him. Poor William. The I asked about the collar comment and he cringed "After we got back home he chained me to his bed for two months. Also Fed me from him every night as if I were a baby. When two months was over I begged him to unchain me and promised that I wouldn't run away again. He kept me chained for another week for good measure and then he freed me and made me promise again. I did willingly. I was so grateful that I was free that I didn't even complain or mention it afterwords." Spike Explained. Wow. Angelus really was a bastard.

"I'm sorry Spike. If Connor and I weren't vampire's dad wouldn't be in Sire mode all the time." I said.

"Don't be sorry. Not your fault. I knew better. Even back then I knew better. It wasn't like he was being unreasonable in there. He was only telling me to drink his blood. But it brought back that memory and I guess I just snapped. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't William anymore. I can handle myself. But again he was right. I need to be able to control Connor too. That means I needed to drink Angel's blood. I was just being stupid. I pushed it. And what's worse is that I pushed it in front of you and Connor. I shouldn't have done that. Fledglings have a primal instinct to challenge their Sire's and push the limits it's just like childhood. You have to test the waters to see how far you can go without sinking. With Angelus or Angel you don't have to go very far. He doesn't give you enough rope to hang yourself with. If you know what I mean. But me challenging him in front of you was a bad idea. That's why he did what he did. To prove to me and to the two of you that challenging him was a really bad idea and trust me on this bit. It's NOT worth it. I ran away and was all happy and felt triumphant because I had won. I had beat it. And I only had three days to enjoy that satisfaction before I had to suffer the consequences. I suffered for a week with my sore hide. It just wasn't worth it." Spike said and then I could hear dad in the other room telling Connor the story from his point of view. It was pretty much the same accept that dad also put in that he felt bad about it but that as a Sire it was the right thing to do.

I had thought that the threat to Spike was an empty one. Then again my father never made empty threats. If he threatened Spike then he would be willing to carry it out if he had to. That scared me a little. I really hoped that he didn't challenge my father again. Though now that he had been warned and threatened he would probably watch his step.

We got a surprise the next day too. Connor had a vision. Dad called the hotel to tell mom about the vision and everyone assured him that they could handle it. So dad hung up the phone.

We had at least another week here and so far we were doing better with thinking things through. Which was a good thing because that meant that in another week we could probably go home.

Little did I know dad was gonna tempt and test us first before we were allowed to go home.

TBC...

Next Time: Angel and Spike take the kids to a nearby town forcing them to be around humans. How hard will it be to control their thirst when tempted by humans? Find out next time.

So what do you guys think? Should Angel spank Spike? Or do you think Spike has already learned his lesson?

Tell me what you guys think and I may update faster.


End file.
